Mi Maestro
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Naruto es un nuevo maestro en la universidad de Konoha.. se la ha asignado el grupo del diablo... jeje el temerario salón 300.. podra Naruto hacer cambiar al grupo o sobrevivir a tan problematicos alumnos...[NaruHina]..Cap10 UP... eh regresadooooooooooooo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui comenzando con este fic de humor... jejeje les aviso que mis demas fics.. ya tendran actualizacion pronto...

nOTA: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Aqui Naruto es mucho mayor que los demás... este es un NaruHina... que poco a poco ira saliendo a la luz... jejejej saludos...  
**

* * *

**Mi ****Maestro.  
**Por Ed 

**Capítulo No. 1**  
**Soy su maestro.**

El salón 300 uno de los salones más problemáticos de toda la preparatoria de Konoha es sin duda el dolor de cabeza de mucho de los maestros de la escuela. Naruto Uzumaki es un nuevo maestro que ha decidido trabajar en dicha escuela.

-buenos días… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo como profresor- un joven rubio de unos 22 años, alto, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y recogidos con una coleta le preguntaba a una linda jovencita de cabellos verdes en la dirección.

-ah… usted es el nuevo… jejeje mire… yo soy nueva aquí también- la joven le sonreía –pero mire ahí está la sala de maestros ahí lo pueden ayudar mejor- le indicaba con su mano una puerta grande afuera de la dirección.

-muchas gracias… - dejo extendido su brazo en forma de saludo.

-Kin… mi nombre es Kin- le respondía al saludo

-te veré en el almuerzo… será bueno hacernos compañía… ambos somos nuevos –decía sonriente.

-claro- se ponía nerviosa.

Naruto se despidió de la bella chica y salió a la sala de maestros ahí se topo con una maestra de nombre Tenten la cual lo saludo amablemente.

-buenos días… tú debes de ser el nuevo maestro…- la joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color lo saludaba.

-así es…- y tengo clases a primera hora en el grupo 300.

-mmm te toco tan rápido con los mounstros…- le castaña se sobaba la nuca.

-eh…- la miraba sorprendido.

-Tenten maestra de literatura- le extendía la mano.

-Naruto maestro de algebra- le respondía al saludo. –y Tenten me podrías indicar cual es el salón 300- la miraba apenado.

-ah claro…- comenzaba a caminar –por suerte tengo clases en el 301… vayamos entonces-

-y dime Tenten cuanto tienes dando clases en está escuela- el rubio caminaba a su lado y le preguntaba

-ah tengo un año como maestra- respondía sonriente

Los dos maestros estuvieron caminando a lo largo de un pasillo y llegaron a unas escaleras, ahí subieron hasta el tercer piso del edificio…

-bien ese el legendario salón 300- le indicaba una puerta cerrada con tamaño alboroto dentro.

-mmm veo que será difícil- miraba por el vidrio.

-bueno Naruto… se que algebra tiene una duración de tres largas horas… te deseo suerte… te parece si te veo para almorzar- se despedía.

-mm eh quedado con Kin la nueva en dirección… pero claro- se daban un beso en la mejilla y Tenten entraba a su salón. –bien aquí vamos- tomaba aire y entraba.

Al entrar el alboroto que había se paro en seco y todos miraron al maestro recién llegado.

-buenos días a todos- saludo el rubio pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-largo- se escucho desde atrás…

-repito de nuevo… buenos días- seguía sonriente… y miraba al grupo.

-que no escucho… largo- un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, vestido con una camisa azul le gritaba con enojo al rubio.

-"bien… parece que tendré que ponerme serio" eh dicho buenos días…- les grito provocando sorpresa en los alumnos.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la agresión del rubio y se sentaban en sus asientos…

-así me gusta- caminaba hasta el escritorio y dejaba su maletín en él.

El rubio saco unos lentes y se los puso, después comenzó a caminar entre las filas mirando a los jóvenes.

-mmm un grupo de vagos, groseros, insolentes- se paraba frente a ellos –no aprobaran Algebra conmigo- se sentaba en el escritorio y abría su maletín.

Todos miraban con odio a ese rubio… unas alumnas murmuraban.

-oye que maestro tan guapo- una chica pelirosa le decía a una rubia delante de ella.

-sí… además es un insolente- murmuraba la otra chica.

-silencio por favor- grito Naruto, -bien tomaré lista…- sacaba una lista de un legajo –al oír su apellido quiero que pasen al frente -

El rubio comenzó a leer en la lista los nombres.

-Akimichi- dijo.

Un joven no muy alto, un poco robusto y de cabellos cafés tirándole un poco al naranja pasaba al frente.

-y bien Akimichi… cual es tú nombre- decía Naruto.

-mi… mi nombre es Chouji- decía nervioso cuando un papel le pego en el rostro.

-Hey- se paro Naruto enojado –quien fue el maleducado que le lanzó el papel- miraba molesto al grupo.

-déjelo maestro… siempre es así… ellos me tratan mal… no les importo- el chico le decía por lo bajo.

-pasa a tú lugar- daba un suspiro y miraba al grupo con seriedad.

-gracias- el chico se sentó.

-Hyuga- dijo el rubio.

-Hyuga que…- se oyó desde el final de la primera fila.

-a ya veo… hay dos Hyuga aquí en el salón- miraba la lista –bien Hyuga Neji pasa el frente-

-Hm…- un joven de cabellos negros sueltos hasta la espalda caminaba por el pasillo de su fila y se ponía al frente.

-bien Neji… que edad tienes- preguntaba el rubio

-no sé- dijo rápido.

Todo el salón se burlo mientras Naruto se llevaba la mano a las sienes.

-muy gracioso, pasa a tú lugar- "demonios esto es más cansando de lo que pensé" –bien… solo digan presente al oír su nombre- termino por decir.

Chouji. –Presente-

Neji –acá-

Hinata –pre… pre… presen…-

Sakura –soy yo-

Sasuke -¬¬-

Ino –presente-

Shikamaru –eh… aquí-

Shino -…..-

Kiba –preseeente-

Lee –presente-

Y así el rubio siguió pasando la lista hasta que termino con todos. Se puso en pie y anoto su nombre en el pizarrón.

-bien… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presentaba –y cursaran conmigo la materia de algebra nivel 1-

Todos dieron un ligero suspiro y comenzaron el relajo de nuevo.

-primera advertencia: si ustedes quieren ser rudos… lo puedo ser también.- dijo mirando con seriedad.

-va… puras patrañas…- dijo un chico de cabellos cafés con unas marcas rojas en el rostro.

-mm me podrías decir tú nombre- Naruto lo miro con seriedad.

-me llamo Kiba… cual es el problema- contesto el muchacho.

-mmm Kiba pasa al pizarrón y resuelve está ecuación…- apuntaba en el pizarrón x+46 –si la resuelves mal tendrás traerla 15 veces resuelta para el día de mañana- se burlaba.

-"demonios…"- Kiba caminaba hasta el pizarrón y tomaba la tiza. –no se como hacerla- soltaba la tiza.

-jeje entonces porque dices que lo que decía eran patrañas… no puedes resolver una ecuación tan sencilla… desde secundaria que la viste- se burlaba Naruto ante un Kiba rojo del coraje. –Pasa a tú lugar-

-"maldito maestro… me las pagará"…- caminaba hasta su lugar ante la risa de sus compañeros.

-bien- llevándose la mano a la barbilla –alguien conoce como podemos resolverla- comento mirando al grupo.

Todos se miraban entre sí para ver quien era el ñoño que se sabía la respuesta…todos se miraban unos a otros sin levantar la mano.

-nadie- se sentaba en el escritorio y se quitaba los lentes

Una linda joven de ojos blancos y cabellos azulados levanto la mano. –yo… yo pue… puedo deci…decirle…- jugaba con sus dedos.

-claro…- se ponía de nuevo los lentes –cual es tú nombre bonita- le decía con cariño.

-"me digo bonita" Hi… Hina…Hinata…- se ponía roja.

-bien Hinata que te parece si pasas al pizarrón y le demuestras a toda la bola de burros de tus compañeros como se resuelve una ecuación tan sencilla- el rubio caminaba hasta el lugar que la peliazul dejaba mientras nerviosamente caminaba hasta él pizarrón.

La chica llego hasta el pizarrón… resolvió la ecuación, dejo la tiza y apenada regreso a su lugar mientras noto como el profesor le dedico una linda sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

-lo que hizo su compañera está correcto, pero alguien me puede decir porque la variable "x" vale 2- miraba la lista –Sakura Haruno-

Una chica pelirosa de ojos color verde esmeralda levanto su mano y contenta explico –profesor lo que Hinata hizo fue despejar… ósea mover el 4 a la derecha… ósea después del igual... y se le resto al 6… ósea 6-4 es igual a 2-

-ósea muy bien- dijo el rubio en tono burlón por lo que toda la clase se burlo de la pelirosa… está se puso furiosa… "maldito maestro… también que me empezaba a caer… me hará quedar como una inútil ante Sasuke-kun"

-profesor me permite un momento- Tenten interrumpía desde la puerta a Naruto.

-a claro- se comenzaba a ir –ya vuelvo… por favor saquen su libro de algebra en la página 1… pongan la fecha en su libreta y esperen un momento- salio junto a la castaña.

Tenten y Naruto platicaban tranquilamente cuando el rubio noto que alguien molestaba muy cruelmente la chica Hyuga. –Me permites un momento- le dijo a Tenten…

-debo irme… te veo para almorzar…- se fue

Naruto molesto entro al salón y dejo al chico enfrente de la clase… -que te sucede… porque ofendes a tú compañera- alejaba al chico de Hinata.

-no… no es… no es nada… profesor- la chica miraba apenaba al maestro que la defendía.

-como que no es nada… si estoy viendo como tú compañero está al borde de la agresión- reprendía al chico.

-"me defiende…nadie nunca me había defendido", hai- dijo con pena.

-que se la última vez que ofendes a tú compañera en mi presencia y si me entero que la molestas te irá mal…- enojado le indicaba se fuera a su lugar –quedo claro-

-muy claro- murmuraba enojado el chico de cabellos celestes mientras regresaba a su lugar.

-jóvenes tengo una pequeña reunión en dirección… así que me ausentaré un buen rato… quiero que formen equipos de tres… copien los problemas de la pagina 4 y los resuelvan- se comenzaba a alejar…

Todos hicieron ruido denotando alegría…menos Hinata quien miraba asombrada a su maestro, Sasuke quien miraba retador al rubio, Sakura e Ino quienes le tomaban fotos con sus celulares y Neji quien miraba con cara de fastidio a todos.

-Sakura Haruno… usted queda a cargo del salón…- le decía a la chica sonriente… -por cierto… en caso de que no vuelva me gustaría hablar con las siguientes personas…-sacaba un papel de su bolsillo –Sakura… Hinata e Ino- se iba.

-pero que guapo esta el maestro…- decía la pelirosa a la rubia quien afirmaba con el rostro.

-sus ojos me parecen sexys- decía la rubia mientras suspiraba.

-pero veo que la que tiene suerte eres tú Hinata- le decía Sakura a la ojiblanca.

-yo… jejeje porque lo dices- decía nerviosa.

-pues no viste… te llama linda… y te defiende- decía en tono irónico Ino.

En la parte de atrás del salón algunas personas charlaban sobre su nuevo maestro.

-me parece una idiota arrogante… que nos quiere humillar- decía Kiba enojado.

-cree que con su cara bonita puede arreglar todo- decía Lee

-que les parece si le damos una buena lección- decía Neji sonriendo con malicia.

-muy buena idea…- decía Kiba frotando sus manos.

-que les parece el truco del pegamento en su silla- decía Neji –viejo pero al menos aprenderá a no moverse de un lado a otro- se burlaba.

-no es mala idea…- decía Lee

-y que hacemos con el que le diga…-Shino hablo por fin…

-ya conoces la respuesta- contesto Sasuke…

-es verdad…- decía… -entonces manos a la obra- contesto de nuevo Shino.

(: O que alumnos tan malos…)(XD)

Mientras tanto en la sala de maestros… Naruto se soltaba la coleta que le sostenía el cabello y lo agitaba hacia los lados… (Imagínenlo… tipo película… dejo a Tenten sonrojada)

-que desesperante es tratar con chicos de 16 que parecen de 7…- el rubio se sentaba mientras tomaba un trago de refresco.

-por cierto que edad tienes tú… yo tengo 22- decía la castaña.

-jeje somos de la misma edad…- sonreía.

-hey… maestros… buenos días- un maestro de cabellos grises entraba con un libro bajo el brazo y saludaba a todos en la sala de maestros.

-Kakashi… buen día- saludaba Tenten desde su lugar.

-es el doctor Kakashi… el biólogo más importante de Konoha…jeje eh leído algunas de sus investigaciones- preguntaba Naruto curioso a Tenten

-jeje un matemático leyendo a Kakashi… pero si ese biólogo es el más pervertido de todo el mundo- sonreía.

-hey… Tenten quien es el rubio- decía Kurenai desde enfrente de ellos.

-ah Kurenai… te presento al nuevo maestro de matemáticas de la escuela- decía mientras Naruto se ponía de pie y se presentaba.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- saludaba cortésmente.

-Yuhi Kurenai- orientadora y maestra de historia.

-un gusto- se sentaba Naruto.

-lo mismo digo…- se iba de ahí la mujer de ojos rojos.

-bien Naru…aquí tienes los datos sobre los chicos- le daba unos pequeños folders… -pero en resumen… cuídate de Kiba, Neji y Sasuke… son los más problemáticos- termino por decir…

-ya veo… sabes me preocupa la chica Hyuga… Hinata- decía con preocupación…

-ah… pobre esa chica sufre mucho… en su casa la tratan mal… y no se diga de la escuela- tomaba un periódico y lo hojeaba.

-y eso… porque tanto rencor hacia la chica- decía el rubio aún preocupado…

-oye… tiene 16 años…no me estarás insinuando que quieres algo con ella- decía en burla.

-como crees… solo se me hace muy cruel que la pobre muchacha sufra de esa manera- explicaba el rubio.

-de acuerdo… solo bromeo- le golpeaba con el codo el hombro –mira Hinata es tratada mal en su hogar por culpa de su hermana… para su padre ella es su adoración e Hinata sale sobrando- termino por decir.

-que injusto- decía con un poco de enojo.

-lo sé… pero así es Hiashi Hyuga el principal benefactor de nuestra escuela… sin sus fondos estaríamos hundidos- suspiraba.

-y el mal trato por parte de los escolares…- decía preocupado.

-la chica es una joya… inteligente… es muy buena en muchas cosas… cosa que despierta envidia en todos… por eso el mal trato- dijo mientras se puso en pie.

-ya veo…- se ponía de pie… -me retiro…debo regresar a clases- se alejaba…

-debo admitir que ese rubio es muy interesante… me agrada platicar con él… quizás pueda…- sonrió Tenten mientras caminaba hasta un refrigerador.

-guapo maestro cierto- Kurenai se acercaba sonriente a la castaña.

-demasiado diría yo…- contesto la otra.

-pues desde que Azuma se cambio de escuela… estoy soltera… quizás me convenga…- decía…

-hey más te vale alejarte el rubio… vamos tienes 30 y el 22… acaso quieres asaltar una cuna- decía con sarcasmo.

-mmm es eso… o denoto que lo quieres para ti- contesto Kurenai…

-pero que estupideces dices… lo acabo de conocer… además no se nada de él- decía nerviosa.

-jeje nunca ha sido tu fuerte mentir… acéptalo… te gusta ese chico- decía con ironía…

-pues si yo fuera tú… no andaría diciendo estupideces por todos lados… pues me olvidare de los libros y te los mete…- decía enojada.

-calma… calma… que yo también me se defender…- contestaba con reto.

-como… con napoleón o quizás con Isabel I- se burlaba… -a ya se… con el César…- se burlaba más.

-pues tan siquiera yo… no tendría que llamar a la regla de la "h" para ayudarme- se burlaba ahora ella… -o que decir de los poemas… o mejor dicho leyendas… o los cuentos- ahora decía con molestia.

-BASTA- grito Kakashi…-o paran de pelear como estupidas… o le paran…- sentenció.

Las dos se miraron enojadas y se fueron a sus lugares.

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo y subía las escaleras… al llegar a su salón pudo notar la seriedad del salón cosa que se le hizo muy extraño…

-bien… eh regresado…- caminaba hasta él escritorio.

-"que se siente"- pensaban todos a la vez.

-sus trabajos…- Naruto se sentó en la silla y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… una sustancia pegajosa… se movía en su trasero… "ya me lo temía"…

Todos se comenzaron a burlar y el timbre sonó… riéndose comenzaban a salir cuando Kiba se detuvo –más le vale… no regresar mañana- se salía.

-"kuso… ahora como le haré…"… -miraba al salón que quedaba vacío.

En un intento se quiso poner de pie… pero los alumnos le odiaban tanto que vaciaron todo el pegamento… tras varios esfuerzos se paro de golpe arrancándose toda la parte trasera del pantalón junto con el bóxer.

-"mierda… mierda…"- decía mientras todo el resto del pantalón caía hacia abajo… dejándolo completamente desnudo de la parte de abajo.

Naruto no lo podía creer sus alumnos le pusieron tanto pegamento que le arranco el pantalón con todo y ropa interior… dejando al aire libre a sus amigos… "mierda"… decía mientras se tapaba con la camisa… y cerraba la puerta del salón.

La suerte de Naruto andaba mal… pues al cerrar la puerta… no se di cuenta… que la fuerza de cerrado le arranco la camisa…

-"esto si que es maldita mierda…. Eh quedado desnudo…"- se miraba apenado…después camino hasta el escritorio… cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-profesor… que pasará con los…-

Un grito fuerte se escucho por parte de una pelirosa que entraba al salón… su maestro estaba desnudo y le estaba mirando el trasero…

-"oh por kami… pero que trase…" pervertido…- decía la pelirosa…

-"maldita suerte, lo que me faltaba"- se volteaba y tomando un libro se tapo su parte delantera… sonrojado…-no es lo que usted piensa… yo… ustedes…- más rojo no podía estar.

-"wao… Ino no me creerá lo que estoy viendo… pero mira nada más…"- la pelirosa miraba apenada al rubio.

-puede buscar al prefecto… pronto- decía con nerviosismo en su voz.

-ha… hai- decía con nerviosismo mientras salía.

-debo esconderme tras del lado del escritorio…- caminaba rápidamente.

-Sa… Sakura…- una chica de ojos blancos entraba al salón en busca de su amiga…

-"O.O… genial"- se paro en seco…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Hinata para después desmayarse en el suelo…

Naruto inconscientemente corrió hacia la alumna para auxiliarle… pero recordó que estaba desnudo… "mierda… que más podría pasar…"

-pero profesor que ha pasado…- el prefecto entraba con Sakura quien apenada miraba de reojo a su maestro…

-Gai… puedo explicarlo…- miraba apenado Naruto mientras corría hasta un lado del escritorio para taparse.

-Sakura lleve a Hinata a la enfermería- le decía a la chica por lo que está levanto a Hinata y salió del salón.

-maestro… pero que ha sucedido- decía enojado.

-esto- señalaba el asiento… y después su camisa rota tirada en la puerta.

El hombre de verde suspiraba –esos muchachos… esos muchachos- gritaba enojado…

-necesito ropa…- decía con desesperación…

-solo tenemos un vestido en prefectura… tendrá que…- decía con un poco de seriedad.

-que… un vestido… pero usted cree que saldré afuera con un vestido…-decía molesto.

-pues tendrá que… no podrá andar desnudo por los pasillos… o sí- decía sonriente.

-pero es un vestido… un VESTIDO…-grito.

-lo sé…- abría la puerta de golpe… algunas alumnas vieron al maestro y gritaron… -ah perdón…- entrecerró la puerta ante un Naruto demasiado rojo…

Gai le dio la orden a un alumno de que trajera su pequeño encargo…y se metió de nuevo al salón.

-y que hará al respecto…- decía Gai

-vestirme… no puedo andar así en la escuela- decía mientras tocaban la puerta con el encargo de Gai.

Naruto se puso el vestido que lo quedo a la perfección… y con el cabello largo, rubio y suelto, Gai lo miró y burlándose le dijo –pero que linda se ve hoy…- se reía a más no poder.

-¬¬- caminaba Naruto y tomaba aire para salir del aula.

Naruto y su bonito vestido azul caminaban por todo el pasillo ante la burla de algunos alumnos y maestros.

-lindura- se escuchaba por allá.

-pero que guapa- se escuchaba desde más allá.

Naruto apenado caminaba por todo el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras… en ellas los chicos de su salón estaban sonrientes.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja pero que sexy- decía con sarcasmo Kiba

-wajajaja que me muero- se burlaba Lee.

-para que aprenda- replico Neji…

-chicos no creen que nos pasamos…-decía Shino.

-con eso ese maestro jamás querrá regresar- decía Sasuke riéndose.

-"malditos insolentes… me las pagaran muy caro…"- pensaba Naruto.

La tortura de Naruto duro desde el tercer piso… hasta el estacionamiento… toda la escuela se burlaba de él…

-"mierda"- bajaba la mirada mientras corría hasta su auto…

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo No. 2**

**Mi**** Familia.**

Naruto furioso manejaba a toda prisa hasta su casa, al llegar ahí su madre sorprendida salió a recibirlo.

-hijo… por que tan pronto has vuelto…- salía de la puerta principal hasta el auto estacionado –pero que te ha pasado…un vestido- miraba indignada a Naruto-

-tuve un mal día… necesito ropa nueva- entraba enojado a su casa.

-Tsunade- preguntaba un señor alto de cabellos negros y ojos aperlados.

-Hiashi… que haces aquí…- preguntaba curiosa

-ah pues en el trabajo me dieron cambio de residencia… aquí viviré a partir de hoy- señalaba la casa de junto.

-vaya… tengo desde la universidad que no te veo…- decía la rubia sonriente…

-supe que te casaste con Jiraya...- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-así es… desgraciadamente el murió hace unos años en un accidente de auto… ahora me dedico a cuidar a mis cinco hijos… bueno ni tan pequeños- contesto Tsunade

-deberás cuanto lo siento- se apenaba

-va… no hay problema- decía mientras –bueno mi hijo tuvo un mal día… que te parece si vienes a cenar con tú familia…- se comenzaba a alejar.

-nos veremos en la cena entonces- se despedía.

Adentro de la casa Naruto salía de su habitación cuando fue detenido por una linda chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de color azul… pero eran de un azul diferente al de Naruto… este era más oscuro…

Temari- decía el rubio mientras la miraba apenado.

-te dije que tendrías problemas… pero a como eres problemático…- decía sonriente la rubia.

-hermanita… no porque haya elegido ser profesor y tú agente del FBI me dirás que hacer de acuerdo- decía un poco molesto.

-ustedes tienen 23 y 22 respectivamente y se pelean como si tuvieran 10- un hombre de unos 70 años miraba burlón a los chicos.

-abuelo… ahora que quieres- contesto Temari enojada ante el comentario.

-Sarutobi el viejo… reprende a sus nietos… pero que risa- una linda jovencita de unos 26 años aparecía en el lugar.

-Shizune…- Naruto ahora en un cómodo short blanco, una camisa naranja sin mangas, sandalias del mismo color, unos lentes de color naranja… miraba a su hermana.

-Sarutobi el viejo… óyeme… soy tú abuelo… que te crees respétame- aquel hombre le gritaba enojado.

-aaa por favor… no empiecen a pelear… estoy descansando- un chico de unos 24 años abría furioso la puerta de su habitación, cabello rubio, largo y un enorme fleco que le cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Deidara no grites… pareces vendedor de mercado- Temari se burlaba.

-la familia reunida… esto si que me sorprende- un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y con un pedazo de "algo" en la boca hablaba.

-el insolente… Genma…- un hombre ya grande de cabellos negros… ojos de color verde con un tono amarillo-café… aparecía.

-Orochi… hermano… tienes una llamada… es tú amigo este… como se llamaba… ah sí… Kabuto- Tsunade subía las escaleras…

-gracias hermana…- aquel hombre bajaba las escaleras…

-mis hijos… Genma, Shizune, Deidara, Temari y Naruto…- la rubia sonriente miraba a todos sus hijos discutir…

-ma… tengo hambre… hiciste algo de comer- Deidara salía sonriente al ver su madre.

-sí… unos ricos tallarines con camarones- Shizune se adelantaba a su hermano empujándolo.

-oh un buen tazón de ramen- Naruto se quitaba las gafas y sonreía.

-no mejor aún… una rica sopa de pollo- Genma decía desde su habitación.

-oh quizás lo que más me gusta a mí… Pollo agridulce- decía Temari…

-mis bolitas de arroz bañadas en salsa picosa- decía ilusionado Deidara.

-¬¬- el abuelo miraba la escena.

Todos miraban entusiasmados a su madre… quien solo se burlaba… a pesar de que eran en su mayoría mayores de edad… aún se comportaban como chiquillos… cosa que ella adoraba.

-mmm pues adivinen que…- la rubia comenzaba a bajar las escaleras…

-que…- gritó Naruto…

-a mi bebecito Naruto le hice su tazón de ramen, a mi muchacha policía Temari le hice su pollito, a mi joven abogado Genma le hice su sopita de pollo, a la doctora de la casa le hice sus tallarines y a mi lindo vampiro le hice sus bolitas de arroz – sonreía mientras escuchaba ruidos alegres por toda la casa.

-va… y luego andas diciendo porque estos mocosos están tan locos… y son tan infantiles- grito enojado el abuelo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-abuelo… no seas amargado… es más tómese ya sus pastillas y póngase el oxígeno- decía Temari y todos sus hermanos se burlaban mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-mocosa insolente- Sarutobi bajaba enojado las escaleras también.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura Haruno, una rubia comía en su casa.

-sí Ino… no te miento… vi desnudo al profesor- la pelirosa le decía a baja voz.

-no te la creo- decía sorprendida la rubia…

-sí- con sus manos hacía unas señas indicando tamaño y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-enserio- miraba sorprendida a la chica a más no poder.

-sí… y aparte tienes unas….- decía pero su tono fue más fuerte.

-de que hablan…- la madre de Sakura interrumpió…

-de los bombones del profesor- decía pícara Ino.

-que… de que…- la madre exageraba pena…

-madre… el profe nuevo… llevo unos bombones de chocolate a la clase… como bienvenida…- decía apenada la pelirosa.

-y mire que bombones tan…pero tan antojables- decía pícara Ino.

-mmm porque me temo que no son bombones- decía curiosa.

-eh… no madre de eso hablamos.- decía la pelirosa de nuevo apenada después mirando de muerte a Ino.

-por cierto… está tarde iremos a visitar a los vecinos de allá a 4 casas… a la familia de una amiga de la universidad que hace 3 días se mudo- decía la madre en tono de orden.

-mira de paso vemos a Hinata… se mudo a tres casas… dos antes de las de Uchiha- la chica miraba a su madre con un tono de sí iré…

-yo las acompañaría… pero papá nos llevara a una foto familiar…- decía con enojo.

-no te preocupes- contesto la madre de Sakura… -ahora coman- decía furiosa

En la casa de Hiashi.

-Hinata mete esas cajas a la casa…- decía mientras le sonreía a Hanabi y se metían a la casa.

-"siempre es lo mismo… todo hago yo"- triste comenzaba a mover las cajas.

-hey… Hinata… es para el día de hoy… y rápido que tú hermana y yo tenemos hambre… para que nos hagas de comer- decía con reprensión.

-hai- triste cargo las cajas y comenzó a meterlas al terminar entro a la cocina y comenzó a hacerles de comer.

De rato las dos Hyuga estaban en el comedor esperando la comida de Hinata… está alegre se las sirvió…

-que… pero que es esto- decía Hanabi.

-es una rica sopa de pollo…- contestaba alegre Hinata.

-no me gusta- la tomo y aventó al suelo.

-Hinata sabes que a tú hermana no le gusta la sopa de pollo… porque no eres como te lo pido… eh… no lo puedo creer… me haz decepcionado- se paraba enojado.

-pero padre… pido perdón enseguida hago otra cosa- apenaba tomaba los platos.

-no te molestes… iremos a comer algo rico al restaurante de la siguiente colonia- tomaba la mano de Hanabi y salía.

Hinata se dejaba caer al suelo y comenzaba a llorar amargamente… cuando su padre entro de nuevo al comedor la vio y le dijo –en vez de llorar… porque no limpias… aprovecha ya que iré con tú hermana a la feria- se salía de nuevo.

Hinata rabiosa golpeaba el suelo y lloraba cada vez más… triste salió al patio y se sentó en un pequeño banquito que ahí había.

En casa de Naruto todos comían en el comedor.

-fue mi imaginación o Naruto traía puesto un vestido- decía Deidara en tono burlón.

-no lo fue hermanito… en realidad Naru traía un vestido- decía Temari y todos de burlaban menos Tsunade y Naruto.

-ustedes dos… bájenle a sus chistes… más respeto para su hermano-la rubia mayor decía con enojo.

-pero mamá es Naruto con vestido- decía Genma…

-oh sobrinito… no sabía que te gustará vestirte de mujercita- decía sonriente Orochimaru.

-no… mi nieto… el único que trabaja en esta casa… el mejor de todos… como niña- decía con decepción.

-YA…- gritó Naruto rojo –si vine vestido así es porque los novedosos de mis alumnos pusieron pegamento en mi silla… y para mi mala suerte… dos alumnas me vieron desnudo- gritaba sonrojado

-jajajajajajajaja- todos comenzaron a reírse.

-pero bueno… al menos… no me dejo mi novia- miraba burlón a Deidara –tengo un trabajo estable- miraba a Shizune –no eh perdido nada… ni siquiera a mi esposa y eso que no tengo- miraba a Genma –y para terminar no mate a mi compañero por accidente y me quitaron la licencia- miraba a Temari.

-¬¬- todos los miraron… Tsunade se rió.

-nunca cambiarán… por eso somos una familia… a pesar de todo… nos queremos- decía la rubia.

Todos asintieron y siguieron comiendo… cuando Naruto pudo ver desde su ventana a una chica llorando en el patio vecino.

-ya regreso madre- Naruto se paraba y salía de la cocina.

Deidara pudo notar que la chica también lloraba… y de inmediato comento –como siempre mi hermano piensa en los demás- señalaba por la ventana.

-es tan lindo- decía Temari…

-mi hermano favorito- decía Shizune.

-ya… dejen de hablar y papá me pasas la sal- decía Orochimaru

-no- dijo secamente

-jajajaja el tío y el abuelo tan enojados- decía Genma

-ya…- gritaba enojado Orochimaru.

En el patio.

-hey amiga…- Naruto no había reconocido a la chica y le gritó… -hey- insistía.

La chica con los ojos más rojos que nada… de tanto llorar… levanto la vista y lo que vio le pareció un ángel… inconscientemente se paró y lo abrazo.

-jejejeje- Naruto apenado respondía al abrazo.

-profesor- apenada de se alejaba…

-Hyuga… Hyuga Hinata- decía asombrado el profesor mientras le levantaba el rostro con delicadeza.

-hai- respondió apenada.

-que te sucede… porque has estado llorando y estás tan sola en el patio… fue tú padre cierto- decía mientras abría sus brazos en forma de abrazo.

-hai- la chica se dejo abrazar… mientras su maestro le decía al oído.

-calma… ya todo paso… para eso soy tú maestro… para ayudarte… quizás no sea matemáticas… pero soy alguien en quien puedas confiar- le acariciaba el cabello.

La chica sonrió un poco y levanto la mirada –porque lo hace… porque- gritaba rabiosa.

-porque se por lo que pasas… sé como te trata tú familia y en la escuela- le sonreía –yo no soy como ellos… entiendes- sonreía de nuevo.

-arigato- respondía al abrazo.

-lamento lo del pegamento… no pude detenerlos- decía la chica.

-no te preocupes… tú ya tienes suficientes problemas como para darme explicaciones sobre eso- le sonreía de nuevo sonrojando a la chica.

-entonces volverá- decía sonriente la chica

-claro… esos demonios no se saldrán con la suya… y para eso quiero que tú me ayudes- se sentaba junto a la chica

-yo- decía nerviosa.

-mira… en los grupos así… siempre hay parejitas… personas que se gustan… necesito que me digas quien quiere con quien- decía explicándose.

-mmm eso es sencillo- decía sonriente…

-entonces cuento contigo- decía el rubio

-hai- se sonrojaba.

-ahora dime tienes hambre… ya comiste- le comentaba Naruto.

-sí y no eh comido- decía mientras el ruido de su estómago le daba la razón.

-quieres comer en mi casa… hay suficiente comida-

-yo- jugaba con sus dedos.

-anda vamos, no quiero una alumna muerta de hambre… una chica tan inteligente… no para nada- le tomaba la mano y entraban a su casa.

-eto- alcanzo a decir.

-familia… ella es Hinata Hyuga y comerá con nosotros… tío Kabuto está afuera esperándote- entraba y sonriente le hablo a su tío.

-Kabuto- Orochimaru se paraba y salía de la cocina.

-hola… soy Tsunade la mamá de Naruto…- la rubia se presentaba mientras le indicaba donde sentarse.

-hola…-decía con pena.

-Naruto… tienes una llamada de una maestra llamada Tenten…- Genma entraba a la cocina rápidamente.

-ya voy.- se paraba –Hinata estás en tú casa… sí… ya regreso- salió.

-y bien que intenciones tienes con mi hermano- Temari le decía con enojo

-Temari- la rubia mayor le hacía unos ojos asesinos.

-sí… eres su novia… de donde eres…que edad tienes… eh… dinos.- Shizune le atacaba.

-Shizune- la misma reacción por parte de su madre.

Hinata sonrojada miraba a todos en la mesa… un rubio que parecía un zombie… un joven castaño que hablaba por un celular… un viejo peleándose con un recién llegado moreno… y a las dos chicas enojadas hablándole.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo No. 3.**

**Hola ****de nuevo Alumnos.**

Naruto regreso al comedor y tranquilizo a las histéricas de sus hermanas, Hinata le sonrió y se puso a comer tranquilamente.

-hijo puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas- Tsunade miraba seria a Naruto.

-claro madre- salía con ella.

-Maestro yo me retiro si mi padre regresa y no me encuentra me castigara- le decía cortes la chica

-no Hinata… tú me esperarás y hablaremos con tú padre- le decía con seriedad.

-no creo que sea necesario… no vale la pena- la ojiblanca decía apenada.

-no Hinata… quiero que me esperes- salía por fin con su madre.

-ven Hinata-chan vayamos a ver un poco la tele mientras esperas a mi hermano- le comento Temari.

-hai- salía apenada y preocupada por lo que Naruto fuera a hacer.

En la habitación de Naruto este sentado en la cama miraba la cara de seriedad en su madre.

-quiero que en este preciso momento… me digas que pasa con esa chica- decía con dureza –quiero saberlo todo- se enojaba.

-que insinúas- le contestaba

-que insinuó… yo no insinuó nada… no te comportabas así desde que andabas de novio con esa chica que te engaño… Isis- le gritaba.

-haber…- se paraba molesto –dices que yo amo a esa chica- le contestaba

-vaya… veo que por fin aplicas tú inteligencia- le decía molesta

-no eh de mentirte si te digo que me gusta o que es linda… pero madre vete-la miraba serio - me estás armando un teatro solo porque me preocupa esa chica- decía molesto.

-yo no te armo ningún teatro… crees que soy una idiota para no darme cuenta como la mirabas durante la comida… como la halagabas frente a tus hermanos, como la defendías, por favor.- decía más molesta.

-sabes madre- le decía con más tranquilidad –esa chica es tratada como un animal por su padre… es ofendida, maltratada incluso engañada en la escuela… te parece algo normal…- se sentaba de nuevo en la cama –esa chica no tiene amor… ha vivido sin él por mucho tiempo- se acostaba en la cama y miraba al techo.

-hijo yo no sabía- decía apenada.

-no importa madre… esa chica no se lo merece y yo la ayudare…- se sentaba de nuevo en la cama decidido.

-entiendo- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla –pero hijo solo quiero que tengas en mente una cosa… tú tienes 22 años en dos días cumples 23, ella acaba de cumplir sus 16 años… toma eso en cuenta- le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación.

-mi madre tiene razón- miraba serio la puerta –espera un segundo… acaso insinúe que yo quiero a esa chica- sonreía con ironía. –es linda… lastima que sea unos años menor que yo- se paraba y salía por su puerta.

Naruto bajo las escaleras, el panorama era normal… el abuelo peleando con su tío mientras mamá intentaba calmarlos… Genma leyendo en su sofá favorito, Deidara colgando violentamente el teléfono mientras se sentaba enojado en el sillón… pero espera un segundo Temari e Hinata riendo a carcajadas mientras platican… eso era totalmente nuevo.

-Hinata nos vamos- le decía en la entrada de la sala.

-hai- respondía –hasta luego Temari-san, Deidara-san, Genma-san…- fue interrumpida.

-adiós muchacha… con decir adiós basta en una familia como la nuestra- decía en tono burlón Tsunade. –Nunca acabarías de despedirte- sonreía

La chica asintió y salió con Naruto hacia la casa de junto… al llegar un Hiashi furioso esperaba en la puerta.

-Hinata Hyuga donde carajos estabas y la cocina porque no está limpia- gritaba

-padre yo…- hablaba torpemente.

-óyeme idiota… bájale a tus gritos… en primer lugar la chica estaba estudiando y en segundo no tiene ninguna obligación de ser tú animal doméstico- le contesto Naruto frío.

-quien demonios te crees para decirme que hacer…y quien demonios eres para llamar idiota- le contestaba más furioso que el capitán Furia (XD)

-quien me creo… una persona que no permitirá que trates a esta muchacha como un animal… quien soy… soy Naruto Uzumaki maestro de la chica y su tutor- decía retador.

-tutor… no me vengas con payasadas su padre soy yo- le contestaba

-padre es aquel que le da amor a su hija sin ninguna condición… padre es aquel que quiere igual sin tener favoritos- decía firme.

-Hinata aléjate de un idiota como este y entra a limpiar el desastre en la cocina… juro que si no lo haces te irá muy mal- le gritaba mientras la chica le hacía caso y triste entraba a su casa.

-pues yo no permitiré que la hagas nada- comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro.

-y como le harás chico maravilla- decía con sarcasmo –aquí yo soy su padre y está es mi casa, idiota- cerraba la puerta con tremendo portazo que una linda chica de cabellos rosas que pasaba por ahí grito.

-maldito- decía Naruto cuando se dio la vuelta y sin querer tumbó a la señora que venía con la pelirosa.

-óigame- la mujer gritaba indignada.

-Señora discúlpeme yo no la vi- el rubio apenado ayudaba a levantarse a la mujer.

-profesor- la pelirosa apenada miraba al rubio.

-eh?...- el rubio miraba dudoso a la chica que le hablo así. –Te doy clases- le preguntaba.

-claro soy Sakura Haruno- la pelirosa se presentaba cortésmente.

-ah… eres de la graciositas que me puso el pegamento en la silla cierto- le reprendía.

-como que le pusiste pegamento a tú maestro Sakura- la madre la pellizcaba y miraba apenada al maestro.

-mamá yo no fui fueron Sasuke, Neji, Kiba y Lee- contesto mientras enojada se hacía a un lado.

-ah muchas gracias por el dato- el rubio se despidió y se metió a su casa.

-"con un carajo… dije quienes fueron… bueno así les dan su merecido a esos groseros"- pensaba Sakura.

-tú y yo regresaremos a casa… creo que me siento mal- la madre se volteaba y caminaba regreso a casa.

Después del incidente en casa de los Hyuga, Naruto se paso toda la tarde mirando por la ventana de su habitación esperando ver a Hinata pero nunca apareció…

-bueno… descansare que mañana será un día difícil- se quitaba la camisa y solo se quedaba en sus boxers. – a dormir-

-Naruto… Naruto- se escuchaban los gritos de detrás de su puerta.

-que sucede madre- respondía aún acostado.

-llego tú encargo…- gritaba.

-cállate mujer… deja dormir- se escucho una voz…

-óyeme idiota no le grites a mi mamá- respondía por allá.

-"Temari y el tío… esos dos" de acuerdo madre… déjalo en la sala… mañana me lo llevare- grito por último vez.

-claro cielo… que duermas bonito- le respondía al grito. –Deidara… Deidara… con un carajo se volvió a escapar- gritaba histérica Tsunade.

-ya mujer- la voz de Orochimaru de nuevo resonó.

-ah con un maldito carajo… aquí intentamos dormir- gritó Shizune desde su habitación.

-ya… parecen idiotas peleando con puros gritos- grito Genma desde su habitación.

-con un demonio… ya- gritaba el abuelo.

-jejeje Dei se fue de nuevo a pasear…y como todas las noches el concierto de gritos- decía Naruto para después dormirse de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se puso un short rojo demasiado ajustado y muy corto… una camisa deportiva de color blanca con una gran abertura en su pecho y sin mangas, unos lentes oscuros y sus típicas sandalias, el cabello recogido en una coleta como siempre.

-ya veremos a que juegan… lindos alumnos- decía mientras tomaba una caja y caminaba hasta la cochera.

-hasta luego amor- le decía Tsunade parada en la puerta.

Naruto solo respondió con el sonido de su automóvil mientras arranco a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, al llegar… todas las chicas y maestras que iban camino a sus respectivos lugares no evitaban sonrojarse al ver al maestro.

-muy buenos días Tenten- el rubio saludaba

-"oh por kamisama… pero que demonios"… profesor pensé que no regresaría- decía nerviosa.

-tuve toda una tarde para pensar y para prepararme- le mostraba la caja haciendo que la maestra se sorprendiera y después soltará las carcajadas.

-venganza mi amigo- decía sonriente.

-no Tenten… eso se llama ser un maestro- se burlaba el rubio.

-y a que debemos tan informal vestimenta- de reojo miraba todo el cuerpo del rubio sonrojada.

-bueno tengo que limpiar mi imagen- decía sonriente.

-vendes tu cuerpo… "Yo si te lo compro"- bromeaba.

-oye… no… simplemente es una estrategia…- se burlaba.

Naruto dejo a Tenten en la sala de maestros tras tomar su maletín de trabajo… y camino por las escaleras como quien dice "llamando la atención de todas las chicas" hasta llegar a su salón.

Al llegar vio un tremendo alboroto así que furioso abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los de dentro.

-buenos días- dijo serio.

-regreso- grito Kiba molesto

-sí algún problema- se quitaba los lentes y los ponía en el escritorio… después se paraba en medio del salón y lo retaba a pelear –lo tienes-

-no- intimidado respondió.

-en vista de lo sucedido el día de ayer… hoy tendremos una agradable dinámica que les encantará a todos- camino hasta el escritorio.

-se le perdió la playa- se escucho una voz…era Sasuke

-no precisamente… pero tú pequeño amigo ponte de pie- respondió sonriente Naruto

-que quiere- la voz se escucho retadora.

-bueno… ya que son un poco amigables… y observadores- abría la caja y la volteaba sobre el escritorio.

-vestidos- dijo Sakura desde su asiento…

-exacto Haruno… exacto- respondía alegre.

-espere un momento no pensará- decía Ino sorprendida.

-yo no haré nada… serán ustedes…- se sentó en la nueva silla del salón. –Jejeje sin pegamento está vez- sonreía.

-esto es un insulto no nos hará ponernos vestidos- grito Neji.

-ah no…- reto Naruto… -la dinámica es sencilla… en vista de que ustedes son los chicos más inteligentes del mundo… aquel que falle en su respuesta al problema en el pizarrón… su castigo será el vestido.- decía burlón.

-eso no está permitido- grito Shino.

-ah no… quien lo dice… Aburame Shino el rarito del salón- se burlaba

-óigame…- se paraba molesto.

-se quejen con el director o el prefecto… créanmelo… a ellos no les dará más gusto que verlos en vestido- decía Naruto.

Era cierto… todos le tenían tanto coraje al grupo 300 que por más quejas que hicieran dejarían a Naruto humillarlos de esa manera… con tal de darles su merecido.

-quien será el primer afortunado…- miraba su lista… -a ya se… el graciosito, Sasuke Uchiha pase al pizarrón- le daba una orden.

-no lo haré- se cruzo de brazos al pizarrón.

-Uchiha pase al pizarrón en este instante o juro usted será el primero en ponerse un vestido rosita- gritaba enojado Naruto.

-¬¬- pasaba al pizarrón.

-bien… resuelva esto-

Naruto se puso de pie y apunto 2x+4y+z21… x2, y4

-bien Sasuke… si sabemos que la "x" tiene un valor de 2 y la "y" de 4… cual es valor de la z para que esa ecuación de 21. –sonreía mirando al moreno quien comenzó a sudar-.

Voces le gritaban la respuesta pero Naruto los interrumpió –si alguien le ayuda… el vestido es automático- grito serio.

Sasuke estuvo un rato haciendo tonto en el pizarrón hasta que al final apunto que la "z" valía 4

-error- Naruto lo miro con una gran sonrisa… -aquí tienes los vestidos… escoge el que gustes- se burlaba.

-no me pondré un vestido- cruzaba los brazos nervioso

-son las reglas Uchiha… ahora ponte este vestido… encima de tu ropa- le aventó un vestido rosita.

Uchiha se lo puso completamente apenado y en un coro de risas fue a sentarse a su lugar… Naruto fue pasando uno a uno a todos los chicos del salón… curiosamente todos respondieron mal su problema… ahora todos los hombres del salón a excepción de Naruto usaban vestido.

-"jajajaja solo falta el toque final"- pensaba sonriente mientras miraba la cara de odio de los chicos con sus lindos vestidos.

-Profesor- Tenten entro al salón y no se podía aguantar las ganas de burlarse

-que sucede maestra- le hacía unas miradas para evitarle la risa.

-el director quiere que todos los grupos estén en el patio ahora- termino por decir.

-que- todos los chicos se miraban horrorizados… tendrían que salir con el vestido al patio.

-lo siento chicos… reglas son reglas… así que no pueden quitarse sus vestidos… ahora salgan y formen una fila en la puerta- les decía mientras se ponía sus lentes y salía del salón.

Todos completamente furiosos y apenados ante la risa de los demás grupos formaron sus filas y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos camino al patio… donde maestros, alumnos, prefectos… todos se burlaban de los chicos con sus vestidos…

-trágame tierra- decía Sasuke con la mirada en el suelo.

-lo mataré- Neji esta encolerizado y demasiado apenado.

-esto es una humillación- dijo Kiba.

-espero que aprendan la lección- dijo el rubio quien los venía siguiendo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo No. 4**

**Un maestro, una alumna, un grupo.**

-oye Naruto sabes que paso con Hinata Hyuga… al ir contando a todos no la vi- Tenten le preguntaba preocupada.

-mmm es cierto- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla… -es raro que Hinata Hyuga no este- caminaba hasta donde Neji.

Naruto tuvo un ligera charla con sus alumnos sobre como serían las cosas… él les pidió fueran corteses y él lo sería…les pidió respeto y ellos aceptaron… Naruto se disculpo por lo de los vestidos y los hizo quitárselos… en cambio los alumnos hicieron lo mismo, ellos le pidieron disculpas a su maestro.

-Neji me podrías decir que ha sucedido con tú prima… no le vi- el rubio detenía a Neji quien se alejaba con Shino.

-mi prima… ah Hinata…pues al parecer no vendrá a la escuela ya… su padre la puso a hacer las labores del hogar- decía mientras se alejaba.

-era de esperarse… los Hyuga son una familia dividida Naruto… los padres de Neji cortaron relación con Hiashi, el motivo el trato a su hija- explicaba Tenten mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente con el rubio.

-pero eso no tiene que ver con que a la chica la dejen sin escuela…- grito Naruto sorprendiendo a Tenten.

-y que se supone que harás…- preguntaba mientras entraban a la sala de maestros.

-creo que es tiempo de que las cosas queden en su lugar… ya basta de que siempre se dañe a los indefensos… dime que sentirías tú si todo para ti fueran ordenes, desprecios, castigos… no esto se acabo- se detuvo enojado, se dio la vuelta y se salió.

-Naruto espera- intento detenerlo Tenten. –"solo espero no cometas ninguna estupidez baka"- se sentó en su lugar de maestra.

Naruto caminaba rápidamente cuando fue detenido por el director de la escuela, Nindaime.

-Uzumaki… detente un momento… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente- lo detenía.

-pero director… tengo un incovenien…- decía pero fue interrumpido.

-aún estás en horas de trabajo… piensas salirte de tú turno- lo reprendía.

-lo siento- suspirando lo comenzó a seguir hasta la dirección.

Al llegar a la dirección pudo encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos castaños completamente extraño con un joven de cabellos rojos a su lado… el pelirrojo miro al rubio con una mirada penetrante que lo hizo estremecer.

-Sr. Sabaku este es Naruto Uzumaki nuestro maestro de matemáticas y tutor de los alumnos del grado de su hijo- el director presentaba a Naruto quien fue saludaba fríamente por el hombre.

-Sr. Sabaku… mi misión como maestro tutor de su hijo es entablar una comunicación con ellos- Naruto fue interrumpido.

-este es Gaara mi hijo- señalaba al pelirrojo –lo han corrido de 8 escuelas, 2 colegios privados, incluso se ha dado un memo para que no pueda entrar en muchas universidades de mi cuidad- hablaba serio.

-un chico problema por lo que veo- Naruto se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y miraba al pelirrojo quien lo quería asesinar con la mirada. –Mucho gusto Gaara- le extendía la mano.

-será un placer matarl…ser su alumno- Gaara termino de decir ante la mirada de su padre…

-jejeje un joven muy interesante- decía nervioso el rubio mientras se soltaba su coleta.

-bueno… mi hijo queda en sus manos- el padre comenzaba a salir.

-"demonios… apenas pude calmar a los endemoniados del 300 y ahora tengo que lidiar con el hijo del diablo o que…" eso espero- dijo mientras veía como el pelirrojo salía con su padre.

-el alumno vendrá a clases a partir del día de mañana Naruto… ahora siéntate por favor- decía mientras él lo hacia en su silla.

-y bien- el rubio nervioso se sentaba en su silla.

-sabes que Hyuga Hinata ya no vendrá a clases… mira Naruto iré al grano… esa chica es la joya más preciada de esta universidad… quiero que levantes tú trasero y la hagas venir- le grito el director mientras golpeo el escritorio con sus manos.

-justamente a eso me dirigía cuando fui detenido por usted- decía con nerviosismo.

-bien entonces… espero ver mañana por la mañana a la Hyuga sentada de su silla escolar- le recalco antes de indicarle que saliera.

El rubio salió a su encuentro con la Hyuga cuando de nuevo fue detenido pero está vez quien lo detuvo le llamo la atención.

-mmm Sasuke- preguntaba el rubio.

-profesor quiero hablar con usted… digo usted mi tutor cierto- decía frío Sasuke

-si claro… dime- el rubio lo miraba preocupado.

-es que tengo un problema y necesito ayuda- le decía con un poco de pena.

-"jejeje este joven…el hermano de Uchiha Itachi… el maestro más orgulloso de Konoha… me pide ayuda… eso si que es una sorpresa impresionante"… bien Sasuke vayamos a mi oficina y me cuentas- caminaba junto al moreno quien llevaba baja la mirada.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía Naruto Uzumaki, Jefe de Academia de Matemáticas, Física y todo lo que lleve o aplique números. (XD jojojo)

-bien Sasuke pasa y toma asiento- decía mientras abría la puerta.

El lugar era una oficina ordenada… con millones de libros por todas partes, una computadora… papeles revueltos en el escritorio, una foto familiar del rubio y la foto de una linda chica de ojos blancos.

-esa es Hyuga Hinata- pregunto dudoso Sasuke.

-aaa- nervioso –jejeje si es que revisaba algunos expedientes de todos ustedes- más nervioso el rubio la metía a un cajón.

-esos papeles tienen un corazón con el nombre de Hyuga Hinata dentro- señalaba los papeles en el escritorio.

-jojojo- nervioso –los encontré está mañana en salón debajo de mi escritorio… una chica cotizada en salón cierto- decía más nervioso y guardando las hojas en el mismo cajón de la foto.

-mmm en su computadora en el fondo de pantalla está el nombre de Hyuga Hinata- le preguntaba de nuevo.

-jojojo deja de mirar mi oficina "con maldito carajo… debo de ser cuidadoso" y dime que sucede- preguntaba nervioso

-aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta- respondió frío.

-jojo que preguntón eres… esa computadora tiene el nombre de la chica pues porque es un regalo para ella por su 1er lugar en la olimpiada de matemáticas el año pasado "ahora si lo mataré… me ha hecho mentir tres veces"- decía sonriente Naruto.

-bueno- se afinaba la garganta –lo que pasa es que no entiendo porque las chicas me siguen mucho… y me empalagan…- decía tímido.

-"un Uchiha tímido o quiere restregarme en la cara todo el Ego Uchiha en el rostro" bueno eso es normal para un chico apuesto… no tiene nada de malo- decía con seguridad.

-mmm entonces soy apuesto- decía con firmeza.

-"sí… definitivamente eso era"-suspirando –así es… es por eso que las chicas te siguen-

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagan pues no me gusta que Sakura se enoje por eso- decía más tímido.

-mmm- llevándose la mano a la barbilla –no te entiendo… Sakura se enoja porque las chicas te siguen… y tú no quieres que sigan porque no la quieres hacer enojar- decía analizando cada palabra de lo que decía.

-hai- bajaba la mirada.

-"bueno… es raro que un Uchiha llegue y me diga… Naruto necesito un consejo y baje la mirada de esa manera… vaya… esto si que es sorprendente"… pues deduzco solo una cosa… tú estás enamorado de Sakura y Sakura lo está de ti…- decía sonriente el rubio y al decirlo noto como el Uchiha volteaba a verlo enseguida y se ponía rojo.

-hai- bajaba de nuevo la mirada.

-"kami… esto es increíble… como quisiera restregarle en la cara a Itachi que su hermano es un chico sensible…jejejejeje" bueno… entonces que sugieres hacer- preguntaba.

Naruto e Itachi habían estado juntos en la escuela desde pequeños… siempre compitiendo el uno con el otro por una chica, por un premio, por el primer lugar… siempre… eternos rivales…

-pues por eso venía con usted… supe que da buenas soluciones y yo necesito una- decía el Uchiha.

-bien- se ponía de pie –lo que podría pasar es que le dijeras a Sakura que la quieres y le pidas que sea tú novia… en segunda… las chicas al saber que eres su novio… dejarían de acosarte… y asunto finalizado- le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-pero, pero- apenado.

-va… no me digas que un Uchiha como tú no sabe conquistar a una chica… o teme decirle lo que siente a la Haruno, además tienes 16 años por favor- lo miraba sonriente.

-es que…no puedo- le decía firme y apenado.

-como que no puedes… tienes que… mira yo te ayudare- se acercaba a su oído y comenzó a decirle varias cosas que Sasuke al escucharlas se sonrojaba y asentía con la cabeza.

-arigato…- salía pensando en las palabras del rubio…

-bien… parece que ahora si podré ir a buscar a Hinata- comenzaba a salir cuando el puerta se topo con una chica rubia de ojos azules sonriente pidiéndole ayuda.

-profesor puedo hablar con usted un momento- decía nerviosa la rubia.

Naruto la miro fastidiado como queriéndose dar un balazo… parece que su suerte siempre era malísima, suspiro y sonriendo hablo –Ino… claro pasa- entraba de nuevo seguido por la rubia

-profesor se muy bien que esto le parecerá muy tonto… pero dígame que haría usted si estuviera enamorada de el chico que también lo es de tú mejor amiga- decía nerviosa.

-"espera no me digas que… bueno… creo que al final de cuentas… a esto me arriesgue siendo su tutor… demonios"… bueno pues eso sería un poco complicado… pero dime… estás enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha cierto- preguntaba sonriente.

-hai- apenada.

-"si lo es… bueno… no puedo decirte oye sabes que… pierdes el tiempo en estos momentos el Uchiha debe de estar en salón de deportes con la pelirosa haciendo su tarea que le encargue… y luego le"- pensaba

-profesor que le pasa…- le preguntaba al ver la cara maliciosa del rubio.

-ah nada… mira Ino… te daré un consejo muy sincero… pienso que deberías de buscar a otra persona… -le decía nervioso temiendo la reacción de la rubia.

-que… para nada… dejarle el camino libre a Sakura con Sasuke… nunca- cruzaba los brazos molestos.

-mira Ino… se lo que te digo… no por nada soy tú tutor… si no te quieres buscar problemas mejor busca a otra persona… que tal el chico este Chouji- decía sonriente aún nervioso

-el gordito… que…. pero usted está loco- se preparaba para irse.

-Ino detente… mira Sasuke está… bueno como decirlo… Sasuke ya tiene novia- le soltó.

-que… como que Sasuke ya tiene novia… como que Sasuke tiene novia… eh Sasuke con novia, Sasuke tiene una novia… una novia de Sasuke… pero Sasuke con novia- decía hablando como loca.

-bueno… creo que ha quedado muy pero muy claro que Sasuke tiene novia- decía sonriendo –vez por que te digo porque busques a otro- le decía sonriéndole más…

-bueno… no pensé llegar a decirlo pero- hablaba sensual poniendo nervioso al rubio –pero eh llegado a pensar- se paraba y caminaba hasta el asiento del rubio quien la miraba preocupado –quien será el candidato adecuado para sustituir a Sasuke-kun- le decía muy sensual al rubio en el oído.

-jejejeje- muy nervioso –jojojojo- más nervioso –jijijiji- intentaba quitarse de encima a la rubia quien le acercaba su cuerpo muy provocativamente…

-está nervioso profesor- le decía de nuevo coquetamente.

-ah… haz pensado en Shikamaru- le decía intentado zafarse.

-muy proble… muy problemático- le dijo de nuevo al oído sonrojando al rubio.

-jojojo y que tal ese chico Kiba- decía nervioso intentando quitarse a la provocativa rubia quien se acercaba cada vez más.

-es apuesto no lo niego… pero es muy inmaduro… quizás me convenga buscar un chico con experiencia, un chico apuesto y sensual- le decía al oído.

-que… jujuju- decía nervioso

-bien lo eh hecho sonrojar y ponerse nervioso creo que eh ganado la apuesta con Kiba… jejeje gracias maestro… hasta luego…- se alejaba sonriente.

-que…-gritaba enojado

-ah y lo de Sasuke… lo sé… el idiota quiere a Sakura… jojojo y Sakura a él… jejejeje solo tenía que hacerle plática… usted sabe- se salía con un signo de pesos en los ojos.

-maldita insolente… como se atreve… fiuf… ya… toma aire… uuu… inhala, exhala… las 4 de la tarde- miraba el reloj de la computadora.

Naruto rápidamente salió corriendo del lugar iba a ser detenido de nuevo pero se siguió de largo hasta llegar a su auto… lo encendió y se puso en marcha a casa de los Hyuga.

En casa de los Hyuga.

-Hiashi Hyuga… da la cara- el rubio ya había llegado y golpeaba la puerta furioso

-pro… profe… profesor- se escucho del otro lado.

-Hinata…- decía preocupado –estás bien- se acercaba a la puerta

-ha… hai- decía jugando con sus dedos.

-donde está tú padre- preguntaba el rubio

-salió con mi hermana- contesto con firmeza

-podrías abrirme la puerta- le preguntaba

-papá me matará está vez… ya me quito la salidas a todos lados… me castigo de por vida… no podré ir a la escuela…debo limpiar la casa y hacer la comida- decía triste.

-"maldito Hiashi… si fuera policía vas para la cárcel por maltrato" abre… -grito

Hinata abrió la puerta y al ver a su maestro del otro lado corrió a abrazarlo para después llorar amargamente… Naruto le acarició el cabello y se acercó a su oído.

-Hinata…ya no sufrirás… lo que haré es por tú bien… tú no te mereces esto- le susurraba

-que- preguntaba la chica antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

Naruto la tomo en brazos… le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta su casa.

-desde ahora vivirás con una familia de verdad Hinata- sonriente entraba a la casa…

-pero hijo que paso- la rubia corría a ver que pasaba

-luego te contaré… por lo pronto está chica vivirá con nosotros…- la ponía en el sillón

-que- grito la rubia

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews... jejeje creo que despues de varios caps... se merecen un premio... así que el proximo cap... abra un buen lemon... que les parece... y no solo de NaruHina... jojojo... sorpresas... oh si que las abra... **

* * *

**Capítulo No. 5  
Hinata Hyuga nueva en la familia.**

**Flashback.**  
-Hinata…ya no sufrirás… lo que haré es por tú bien… tú no te mereces esto- le susurraba

-que- preguntaba la chica antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

Naruto la tomo en brazos… le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta su casa.

-desde ahora vivirás con una familia de verdad Hinata- sonriente entraba a la casa…

-pero hijo que paso- la rubia corría a ver que pasaba

-luego te contaré… por lo pronto está chica vivirá con nosotros…- la ponía en el sillón

-que- grito la rubia  
**Fin Flashback.**

-Naruto que no estoy para bromas- decía histérica…-mira que eh tenido problemas con mi hermano esta mañana y una mierda como está es el colmo- comenzaba a irse.

-no es ninguna broma… está chica vivirá en esta casa…- le dijo serio.

-que… mira Naruto espero tengas una muy buena razón…- miraba enojada al rubio –pero de todas maneras esa chica tiene su familia- le reclamaba

-familia dices… no me hagas reír- le acariciaba la mejilla a Hinata –ese cabrón de Hiashi la trataba como a un sirviente- grito atrayendo a su hermano Genma.

-que demonios pasa aquí… óyeme quien carajos te crees para gritarle a mamá- lo tomaba de la camisa enojado.

-suéltame idiota- le contesto mientras se intentaba zafar

-Genma lárgate de aquí y déjame a solas con tú hermano- la mujer líder de la familia le grito.

-pero madre- recriminaba el castaño

-AHORA- le grito que lo hizo salirse de ahí. –ahora tú Naruto me dirás que demonios piensas raptando a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga- se sentaba en una silla.

-madre yo no podía permitir que ese desgraciado la siguiera tratando como un animal… dime tú lo permitirías- le preguntaba

-claro que no- le contesto seria –pero ese no es el punto… hijo sabes que puede pasar… puedes ir a la cárcel- le decía nerviosa.

-lo sé… pero esta chica vale la pena- decía con seguridad.

-te preguntaré una cosa… y quiero que seas sincero me entendiste…- le preguntaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

-dime- contesto de igual manera.

-te has enamorado de esa chica cierto… aún sabiendo que es unos años menor que tú… que no la conoces tan bien… dime ¿te enamoraste de ella?- le preguntaba ahora mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos rubios.

-yo… este… a que viene esa pregunta- le decía moviendo sus dedos tímidamente y desviando la mirada.

-CONTESTA- le grito la rubia

-sí… la chica me flecho desde que la vi en mi clase- la miro y después paso sus ojos a la chica que aún yacía dormida en el sofá.

-Naruto… Naruto… hijo mírala… en verdad crees que una chica que apenas vive su juventud querrá pasar su vida o más bien dicho le corresponderá a un hombre que va para los 23…- le tomaba la mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos –eres maestro de matemáticas haz la resta… 23-16… cuantos años de diferencia le calculas- lo seguía mirando.

-madre… pero entiende… la edad no importa… piensa en ti… tenías 21 cuando mi padre de 30 te pidió matrimonio…- le reclamaba

-quizás tengas razón hijo… pero entiende… esos eran otros tiempos...- miraba como su hijo le quitaba la mano de su mejilla.

-porque es diferente- le gritaba

-mírate… eres ya todo un maestro de preparatoria… tienes gustos muy a tú edad… haber que harás cuando ella quiera ir al cine porque está la película de moda de su actor favorito y tú tengas que preparar una importante clase al día siguiente- le hablaba con ternura

-pero…- la miraba serio

-lo vez… hijo… no te ilusiones con una chiquilla… entiéndelo- le ponía de nuevo la mano en el rostro.

-madre…-la miraba suplicante.

-que la chica se quede aquí estoy de acuerdo… no tengo objeción- le daba una sonrisa –pero que quieras algo con esa chica no- le dijo cambiando su semblante a seria.

-pero- de nuevo empezaba a mirarla.

-supongamos que es un trato… yo dejo que ella se quede el tiempo que quieras… incluso aceptarla en mi familia pero con la condición de que ya no te ilusiones con ella ni tampoco le des alas- le decía en tono de orden.

-me niego- dijo enojado.

-entonces- tomo el teléfono –Hiashi vendrá por su hija en este mismo momento- comenzaba a marcar.

-madre esto es injusto y tú lo sabes- la miraba rabioso

-si buenas tardes con Hiashi Hyuga por favor- la rubia lo ignoro y siguió hablando por teléfono.

-está bien… está bien… cuelga ese maldito teléfono- le grito cosa que no paso por alto su madre.

-ok… entonces se queda- colgaba –pero mira jovencito que sea la ultima vez que me vuelves a gritar de esa manera… creo que te eh educado muy bien como para que seas un insolente solo por una estupidez- se salió de la sala.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hola Sakura me preguntaba sí- un chico de cabellos morados miraba temeroso a una pelirosa que lo miraba sorprendida.

-oye insecto… lárgate- una voz sumamente fuerte se escucho detrás del chico.

-hey Uchiha… no te metas- contesto el pelimorado.

-dije largo pedazo de basura… o si no quieres que te corte las… y las use para jugar pelota- lo miraba sumamente rabioso.

-me las pagarás caro maricón- aquel chico se fue corriendo ante un color rojo a punto de explotar de Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun- una pelirosa lo miraba más sorprendida.

-ah… este… yo…- nervioso

-"nee… Sasuke nervioso al hablarme… o será este mi día" sí pasa algo- le preguntaba nerviosa.

-bueno al cine yo tengo entradas dos me gustaría- decía colorado y nervioso

-me estás invitando al cine Sasuke-kun- la pelirosa lo miraba sorprendida y se acercaba muy cercas de él.

-bueno… yo… quería ver si…- volteaba el rostro.

-claro que acepto- decía sonriente

-bueno yo te entiendo… entonces en otra oca…- bajaba la mirada - espera dijiste que sí- volteaba a verla sorprendido.

-sí… eh dicho que sí- lo miraba aún sonriente.

-bueno ete.. Entonces el viernes en el cine para ver tus lindos ojo…- se ponía rojo –la película-

-ok… te veo el viernes- sonriente de alejaba de ahí… pero se regreso y le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno –gracias- se iba

-me beso… eso quiere decir que es mía… solo para mí… pobre del idiota que se atreva a coquetearle… lo mataré…-sonriendo se alejaba del lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Naruto… Naruto… han hablado de la escuela- un anciano gritaba por toda la casa.

-sí abuelo que pasa- el rubio bajaba solo en un short, descalzo y sin camisa… -que maldito calor hace- bajaba las escaleras y se topaba con su abuelo.

-Naruto han hablado de la escuela- le decía de nuevo.

-sí, sí… te escuche que fue lo que dijeron- le miraba agobiado.

-bueno han hablado de la escuela- decía el anciano.

-con un carajo ya se que es de la escuela… solo dime que fue lo que dijeron- miraba sobándose las sienes.

-bueno de la escuela hablaron- seguía hablando.

-abuelo- le decía molesta.

-maldita sea mocoso insolente… déjame terminar la frase…- ahora él le gritaba enojado.

-habla- le contesto

-bueno dijeron que no abra clases en una semana… porque hay unos problemas en las instalaciones… entonces-

-lo sé… entonces bla, bla, bla…- movía sus manos en burla –gracias ancianito- se reía.

-de na… óyeme como que ancianito… Naruto ven acá… Naruto- gritaba como loco mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba

-padre…podrías dejar a mi mascota…- Orochimaru miraba enojado al anciano.

-que la deje… pero si me está apretando- decía tomando aire…

-así que Toa la boa… quiere comer… mmm parece que les has gustado- le decía burlón.

-cabrón… soy tú padre… quítame a este animalejo del demonio- decía tomando más aire tras el apretón.

-jejeje dejare que apriete hasta que te quedes sin aire y te truenen los huesos- se burlaba –oh no…- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-Orochimaru deja en paz a papá… sino la habrá dos serpientes muertas en la casa… una es ese animal- señalaba a la boa – y la otra ya sabes cual es- le mostraba un hacha y le señalaba sus partes bajas

-ya… Toa deja en paz al anciano- chasqueo los dedos y la boa lo soltó

-eres un hijo de pu…- el anciano tomaba aire y corría con las manos hacia el cuello del hombre.

-padre… quieres que haya una serpiente muerta más- le grito Tsunade –bueno… aunque la tuya ya esta muerta desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo- se burlaba a carcajada abierta al igual que Orochimaru.

-malditos insolentes… no me respetan- se alejaba de ahí.

-ten padre… aquí tengo un poco de viagra… quizás tú serpiente sea feliz… jajajajajajajaja, aunque pensándolo bien… ni con el viagra revivirá y mira que soy un experto en reptiles- se burlaba el moreno mientras Tsunade estaba tirada en el suelo con ataque de risa.

-¬¬ insolentes- se iba enojado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-ya despertó- el rubio le preguntaba su hermana Temari.

-no pedazo de animal… te pasaste… la dejaste casi muerta o que- lo empujaba

-jejeje creo que se me pasó un poco la mano- se sobaba la nuca.

-idiota- le gritaba.

-bueno… bueno… te encargo a la chica… cuídala con tú vida… que yo iré a hablar con Genma- le decía el rubio.

-claro… tengo que cuidar a la futura esposa de mi hermanito- decía irónica.

-escuchaste la conversación con mamá- sonrojado.

-detalle a detalle- sonreía –ahora vete- se metía al cuarto donde estaba la chica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hinata, Hinata porque está la puerta abierta… y no está hecha la comida- Hiashi gritaba molesto.

-padre… neechan no está- la chica menor de los Hyuga le enseñaba una nota.

------------

_Querido cabrón de Hiashi:_

_Sabes que eres un maldito bastardo… bueno de eso no te hablare… me eh llevado a tú hija… no puedo permitir que la sigas tratando como un vil animal… así que… vete al coño._

_PD- ah y si intentas ir a la policía… pues no querrás ver el periódico con el encabezado Hiashi el empresario acusado de Violencia familiar._

_PD2- tengo muchas pruebas que la policía recibirá sonriente._

_Atte._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

------------

-maldito Uzumaki… me las pagarás- arrugaba la nota y la tiraba al suelo.

-que pasa padre- la chica preguntaba

-nada mi amor… solo que te tengo una muy buena noticia…- la miraba muy feliz

-ah y que es- la chica lo miraba dudosa.

-eres hija única- la abrazada.

-padre… vete al carajo- se alejaba de él.

-Hanabi… princesa que te pasa- el padre no daba crédito a sus palabras.

-eres un maldito desgraciado… gracias a Kami que Hinata-neechan por fin… decidió irse del infierno de familia que haz creado- le gritaba

-pero hija- el ojiblanco la miraba decepcionado.

-sí padre… de verás crees que era feliz al saber que mi hermana era tratada como un maldito sirviente… te equivocas padre- comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-hija- el Hyuga no podía creerlo.

-sabes porque despreciaba la comida de mi hermana o porque hacia que nos fuéramos de la casa… para darle un respiro de todas tus malditas reglas… ya basta Oh gran señor Hiashi… serás un famoso empresario… pero un pésimo padre- esto le valió una bofetada.

-hija yo lo siento- intentaba remediar su golpe.

-jeje bien me lo merecía… pero bueno al fin sabes la verdad… solo espero que mi hermana este contenta en donde está – molesta y sobándose la mejilla subía las escaleras.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**DEMONIOS... este cap me quedo un poco corto... lo siento... les prometo que el que viene vendra con mucha y mucha accion.. jejej y mas largo.**

**por lo pronto aqui les dejo un lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo No. 6  
Maestro o Amante.**

-mi cabeza… me duele- un linda chica de ojos blancos se levantaba de la cama en la que permanecía.

-vaya al fin despiertas- un chica rubia con cuatro coletas le hablo.

-Temari-san pero que- la miraba sorprendida

-ah entiendo lo que pasa… estás sorprendida- se burlaba –pues verás… mi hermano Naruto te golpeo para sacarte de ese infierno en el que vivías-

-ya recuerdo- bajaba la mirada –él me ayudo- se sonrojaba

-oye Hinata ahora que vivirás en esta casa… te preguntare algo... y espero no ser indiscreta sale- se sentaba enfrente de ella en la cama

-hai- aun apenada

-bueno pues tú sabes… tienes 16 años… haz pensando en el amor- la miraba sonriente

-amor… que es eso- pregunto inocentemente

-como… no me la creo no conoces que es el amor- le preguntaba sorprendida

-no…- jugaba con sus dedos.

-bueno… aquí voy… el amor es cuando te enamoras… sabes lo que es enamorarse- le hacía unos gestos muy extraños

-bueno… no lo sé… enamorarse es cuando te gusta mucho una persona…- le decía tímida

-así es… veo que me entiendes muy bien- le contestaba sonriente –bueno te lo planteare así… estás enamorada de alguien- le preguntaba curiosa

-bueno… eto… pues no lo se… - decía más tímida.

-como que no lo sabes… estar enamorada es muy bonito…- le sonreía.

-pues es que yo no lo se… siento algo cuando lo veo… algo cuando me habla… cuando me señala…- estaba sonrojada

-entonces si estás enamorada…entonces porque lo dudas- le preguntaba más curiosa.

-bueno… eto…El es toda mi alegría  
y no está aquí conmigo  
El es mi canción sin verso  
poema sin estrofa- dijo la ojiblanca.

-waooo… de donde salió eso- la miraba boquiabierta.

-jeje arigato- se apenaba…

-no… eso solo afirma que estás enamorada…- le sonreía… -pero no entiendo porque aún dudas si eso es amor- le preguntaba a punto de explotar de la curiosidad.

-es que no lo se… él para mí es un ángel… pero siento que es una persona inalcanzable…- suspiraba

-"haber… por algo fui interrogadora especial de la policía" él es mayor que tú cierto… y temes que te considere una chiquilla inmadura y te rechacé- decía rápido sorprendiendo mucho a la chica.

-hai- se escondía tras la almohada

-"estamos dando en el blanco…si que sí" pero no haz pensando en que quizás esa persona te corresponda… tengo entendido que para el amor no hay edades.- decía de nuevo rápido.

-no… pero no es eso Temari-san… lo que pasa es que siento que las cosas pasan muy rápido- decía nerviosa.

-"justo al blanco" dime Hinata y quiero que seas muy sincera… me entiendes… te prometo que no diré nada… pero por kami contéstame la verdad.- le decía seria.

-hai- decía no entiendo aquella frase.

-dime tú estás enamorada de mi hermano Naruto- la miraba fijamente.

-bueno yo… eto… pues…- jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-vaya… nunca pensé decir esto… pero quiero verla ahora- un rubio casi desnudo miraba el techo de su recámara desde su cama

-Naruto… quiero hablar contigo- Temari abría la puerta sonrojando a su hermano

-Temari… sabes que se toca antes de entrar- el rubio apenado se ponía un sabana encima

-ya ya… no hay nada bueno que ver- decía irónica. –a lo que vengo es a decirte que mamá y todos iremos a casa de la tía Maki pero tú te quedarás a cargo de la casa- le decía picara.

-yo solo en la casa- le decía enojado.

-no… la chica esta que trajiste se quedará…después de todo tú la trajiste, tú la atiendes- le dijo sonriente.

-entonces me quedaré solo con la chica en la casa- decía nervioso

-claro… estaremos fuera un día… tú sabes que llegar a casa de la tía es todo un largo camino… y allá nos quedaremos todos- decía mientras comenzaba a salirse de nuevo.

-pero, pero- el rubio se paraba y se vestía…

-vamos no seas idiota… que me ha costado mucho convencer a mamá de que te quedarás con la Hyuga… se lo que sientes por ella y quizás en nuestra ausencia puedas aprovechar- decía agitando sus manos y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-óyeme que te pasa…- apenado se quejaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-abre hecho bien en decirle a Temari-san que estoy enamorada de su hermano…no… no debí- apenada se escondía bajo la almohada.

-toc toc-

-adelante- contesto la Hyuga.

-Hinata que bueno que haz despertado al fin…-se acercaba apenado pues sabía que la había golpeado.

-maestro- lo miro apenada

-pero que pasa… quien debe de estar apenado soy yo… por haberte golpeado- se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-maestro… quería hacerle una pregunta.- la chica que jugaba con sus dedos se detuvo… y lo miro a los ojos.

-que sucede- nervioso

-bueno… quiero que me diga la verdad… porque hace usted estas cosas por mí- lo seguía mirando fijamente.

-bueno pues… eto… porque no podía permitir que te siguieran tratando así- le contesto muy nervioso

-usted me está mintiendo… hay algo más cierto- la mirada seguía fija en el nervioso rubio.

-eto… como decirlo… bueno pues porque yo…- ahora el movía sus manos tímidamente.

-Narutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- se escucho por toda la casa.

-"maldita seas madre… maldita sea" que sucede- grito.

-hijo… nos vamos… te cuidas y recuerda lo que hablamos- de nuevo grito.

-ok… "largoooo"- grito ahora el rubio. –Bien en que estábamos- pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-en esto- la chica lo jalo hacia ella y lo besó.

El rubio miraba sorprendido a la chica… ella lo había jalado y lo estaba besando… eso solo significaba una cosa en el corazón y la mente del rubio. "ella me quiere", así que siguió con ese beso que por parte de la chica iba más y más en aumento.

Rápidamente la chica lo empujo hacia la cama y se puso encima de él quitándose la blusa dejando al descubierto sus encantos femeninos que el rubio no tardo en mirar idiotizado.

-Hina… Hinata… no debería…- decía muy nervioso

-shh…- lo callo dándole de nuevo un beso en los labios

El rubio solo respondió al beso y tranquilamente poso sus manos sobre los pechos de aquella mujer y comenzó a masajearlos respondiendo al las caricias del la chica sobre su cuello.

Ella solo respondía a esas caricias con un te quiero y sellándolo con un beso en los labios… Naruto por otro lado sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era algo prohibido él era mayor que ella y aún así se aprovechaba de la situación aunque el no la hubiera empezado.

-Hinata antes de seguir quisiera preguntarte algo- se sentaba mientras la chica tímida se sentaba a su lado.

-que es- le dijo tranquilamente.

-estás segura de lo que vas a hacer...- le preguntaba acariciando su mejilla preocupado.

-hai… eh descubierto que usted… mi maestro es la persona que quiero- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Hinata… yo- temblaba al sentir la mirada de la chica. –"demonios que me pasa… estoy muy nervioso… realmente quiero hacer esto"-

-lo sé…- le daba un beso en los labios mientras el rubio respondía contento.

Aquella situación ya estaba empezada… y como dice aquel gran proverbio ninja "lo que uno empieza, lo tiene que terminar"… (Invento mió XD) así que suavemente comenzó a besarla en el cuello… hasta ir bajando un poco más…

Un inexperta pensaba el rubio… y como iba a serlo… ella apenas tenía 16 años y se estaba entregando por primera vez ha alguien, así que recordó su primera vez… cuando el por primera vez había estrenado aquello que en clase de biología descubrió que se llamaba también aparato reproductivo.

La chica temblaba… el lo notaba así que rápidamente se acerco a su oído y le dijo suavemente un "te amo" cosa que tranquilizo a la chica mientras el rubio comenzó a introducirse en aquel lugar que definía la intimidad de la chica.

Un fuerte grito se escucho por parte de la chica, mientras el rubio miraba su rostro…aquellos hermosos ojos perlas que comenzaban a llorar…

-estas bien… puedo detenerme- pregunto nervioso el rubio mientras no se movía.

-no… sigue- solo contesto.

Así el rubio comenzó a embestirla suavemente nunca desviando la mirada del rostro de la chica, el cual cada vez era menos intenso sino ahora era un poco más relajado por lo que las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad.

El ritmo era rápido y cada vez iba en aumento… la chica se había acostumbrado ya a la sensación y sus gritos ya no eran de dolor ni de placer.

La sensación se fue extendiendo cada vez más mientras el rubio seguía embistiendo y susurraba sensualmente un te quiero en sus oídos para terminar sellándolos en un beso de amor.

Aquello ya estaba al límite la chica miraba agotada al rubio quien reflejaba en su rostro una sensación de placer intensa… hasta que se dejo caer rendido sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-nunca te dejare…ni permitiré te hagan daño- termino por decir el rubio.

-te amo- dijo la chica mientras se hundía el pecho del rubio para después quedarse completamente dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-pero que silencio hay en la casa… Temari dile a tú abuelo que se baje del carro… yo subiré a ver a la chica Hyuga- la mujer de cabellos rubios entraba por la puerta seguida de Temari.

-madre mejor prefiero ir yo- sumamente nerviosa se ponía delante de su madre.

-no me escuchaste ve por tú abuelo- le grito en tono enojada. –Ahora- sentenció mientras subía las escaleras y Temari miraba horrorizada tal hecho…

-"con un carajo… maldita Tía Maki… por haber cancelado… ocasionarás un caos en está casa" –miraba a su madre que subía por fin las escaleras.

-Naruto… hijo- la mujer abría el cuarto del rubio y lo encontró vacío –que raro… no está- cerraba la puerta y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que ocupada la Hyuga.

La mujer puso la mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta pero noto que había unas manchas de lodo en la habitación de a lado así que fue a revisar… al entrar en esa habitación observo como la serpiente de su hermano había estado por el jardín y mientras devoraba una ardilla… una enorme mancha de lodo estaba bajo ella.

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa maldito Orochimaru… me las pagarás muy caro" –miraba furiosa a la boa –"ah la chica Hyuga" ya ajustare cuentas contigo- le hablaba a la serpiente (loca XD)

La mujer se encamino de nuevo a la habitación de la chica.

-pero que carajos- la mujer gritaba como loca

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-bien… si no me equivoco la casa de Naruto debe de estar- Tenten manejaba en su carro mientras miraba varias casas, después su mapa… mientras el escándalo de los carros detrás de ella le gritaban "muévete tortuga"

-idiota vete al coño- le gritaba a un conductor detrás de su carro –ahí es- señalaba una enorme casa en donde un hombre de cabellos negros peleaba con un chico rubio que vestía completamente de negro.

Rápidamente estaciono su carro a un lado de la calle… mientras muchos conductores le gritaban insultos y camino tranquilamente hasta la casa.

-buenas tardes… vengo buscando a Naruto Uzumaki esta es su casa-decía tímidamente mientras los dos hombres la miraban de arriba abajo.

-"pero que mujer… hermano… de donde sacas tan buen producto"- pensaba el rubio –sí… aquí es… mucho gusto mi nombre es Deidara y soy su hermano- le extendía la mano.

- mucho gusto- la apretaba

-mujer… mujer…- decía Orochimaru mientras le sonreía.

-eh?...- Tenten con un cara de "WTF"

-no te preocupes… mi tío así es…- Deidara lo pisaba haciéndolo gritar y meterse a la casa.

-bueno… eh venido buscando a tú hermano para invitarlo a salir… está…- preguntaba tímidamente de nuevo.

-mmm sí… está descansando ahorita le hablo, pero pasa… con confianza- le sonreía.

- gracias eres tan lindo- sonreía.

Al entrar se escuchan unos gritos en el piso de arriba…eran de su madre… estaba histérica…

-Tenten me dijiste verdad- le preguntaba dudoso

-hai- le contesto sonriente

-mira… hay un problema con mi madre… me esperas un segundo en la sala… enseguida le hablo a mi hermano- le señalaba la sala.

-arigato- la chica mirando sonriente al rubio camino hasta la sala.

Continuará…

Jejeje que malo soy ahí le deje…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**  
**De regreso en la escuela.**

**Recuerdo:**  
La mujer se encamino de nuevo a la habitación de la chica.

-pero que carajos- la mujer gritaba como loca  
**Fin del Recuerdo.**

-que pasa madre porque tantos gritos-Deidara aparecía en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-no lo vez… esto es un insulto, una grosería- gritaba como loca.

-yo lo explicaré… yo lo explicaré- Temari subía completamente agotada.

-claro… me vas a explicar ahorita que demonios pasa aquí- estaba que un infarto le daba

-la culpa no es de ellos yo fui quien- alegaba

-de que demonios hablas- gritaba la rubia

-ah… Genma- miraba a su hermano tirado en el suelo desnudo y abrazado de una chica.

-jejeje parece que mi hermano se fue de paseo en la noche- se burlaba Deidara mientras se cubría la nariz tapando la hemorragia de ver a la chica de esa manera

-jejeje bueno nada… olviden lo que dije- se sobaba la nuca mientras miraba a su hermano castaño dormido en la alfombra.

-esto es un insulto…no lo puedo creer… con razón no vino a dormir ayer… Genma levántate- lo pateaba

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-profesor… Naruto… es tú madre- la ojiblanca movía nerviosa al rubio.

-que…- abría los ojos –mi madre- decía bostezando –MI MADRE- grito pero fue callado por la mano de la chica.

-que haremos- desesperada se cubría con la sabana.

-demonios… no se supone que deberían de estar con la tía… mmmm pues- se levantaba y se ponía su bóxer ante la sonrojada mirada de la chica.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Tsunade hecha en cólera pero su rostro estaba que explotaba al ver al rubio semidesnudo intentando salir por la ventana.

-hijo…- indignada miraba al muchacho.

-yo lo explicaré… nada es lo que parece…Hina... "Hinata donde se metió"- el rubio confundido miraba que la chica no estaba.

-no… ya lo entiendo… el insolente de tú hermano te mando a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes para hacer sus cochinadas en tú cuarto…- gritaba como loca –claro ahora entiendo porque estaba todo tirado… me las pagará- cerraba la puerta.

-Hinata…Hinata donde estás…- el rubio la buscaba por la habitación.

-aquí- se escucho debajo de la cama…

-Hinata estás bien- el rubio se tiraba ha ayudarla al ver como su rostro tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz y un moretón recién formado en su pierna

-si… solo fue el golpe…- se levantaba abrazando al rubio –por poco y nos descubre- sonreía mientras Naruto le limpiaba la sangre.

-sí… jamás imagine que te esconderías tan rápido debajo de la cama…- decía mientras le revisaba los moretones en las piernas.

-creo que ser la número uno en gimnasia sirvió de algo- sonreía mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta con candado.

-que te parece sí- decía sonriendo maliciosamente

-pues… no le veo ningún problema- los chicos se comenzaban a besar en los labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-oiga… me tengo que ir… solo pues venía a decirle a Naruto que las clases se reanudan el día de mañana- decía nerviosa al ver como la madre los Uzumaki gritaba como loca…

-de acuerdo jovencita…no pasamos por buenos momentos… gracias por su compresión- la mujer histérica sonría fingidamente a la chica.

-jejeje entiendo- más nerviosa salía corriendo por la puerta mientras el abuelo con gran hemorragia en la nariz se desmayaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El celular de Naruto sonaba en la habitación de Hinata...-"demonios… tan bien que estaba"- lo tomo y contestó.

-quien es- dijo

-Naruto soy el director de la prepa… solo para avisarte que las clases se reanudan mañana- colgó.

-maldita sea…-Naruto dejo su celular en el buró y miro a la ojiblanca que dormía tranquilamente en su pecho… -realmente habré hecho lo correcto… está chica me ama… yo también… pero que sigue- le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente la casa de los Uzumaki ya estaba muy tranquila, Genma se había disculpado con su madre y pues le dijo que no se repetiría algo así… Naruto e Hinata estuvieron muy extraños en el desayuno… cosa que su madre noto.

-y bien que paso con ustedes ayer- preguntaba la madre mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

-este… pues nada- decía nervioso Naruto.

-por cierto en donde estabas Hinata… no te vi en todo el día hasta la cena- preguntaba misteriosamente la rubia.

-ah yo bueno…- jugaba con sus dedos.

-ah madre… lo que pasa es que en la mañana lleve a Hinata a casa de una amiga… entonces- decía Temari.

-entonces regrese en la noche… lo recuerda- decía la ojiblanca.

**Flashback.**  
Unos golpes se escuchaban en la habitación de la Hyuga… está fue a revisar…

-que pasa- la chica miraba a Temari colgada desde un árbol enfrente de la habitación.

-que mi madre está como loca y pues necesito que salgas conmigo por la ventana, te arregles pero ya- le decía con rapidez.

-pero que pasará con tú hermano-señalaba al rubio que aún dormía.

-ah ya vendré con él cuando entremos por la puerta, ahora vístete- le grito

-de acuerdo- se metía a su baño  
**Fin Flashback.**

-ah tienes mucha razón…-sonreía –pero lo que no me explico es que hacías tú mi amor casi desnudo en su recámara- decía un poco molesta a Naruto

-ah…- decía nervioso

-madre… ya vas a empezar a suponer puras mentiras… Naruto estaba en la recámara de Hinata porque si no lo recuerdas… cuando se estaba arreglando la casa ese era su cuarto- decía Temari.

-pero eso no explica nada…- miraba con ojos asesinos al rubio.

-si madre… oh no seas terca… Naruto se quedaría solo y aprovechando que no había nadie… pues iría por su ropa en el buró- dijo la rubia regañando a su madre.

-bueno…- la rubia mayor miraba como su hijo asentía con la cabeza.

-ya mujer… siempre andas suponiendo estupideces- decía el abuelo enojado.

-papá- decía indignada.

-sí Tsunade… o ya olvidaste como arruinaste mi relación con Eve…-decía Orochimaru en reclamo.

-jajajajajaja- se burló Deidara

-de que te ríes pedazo de mier…- se enojo Orochimaru.

-de que no fue mi madre quien te la arruino… lo recuerdas- señalo el rubio muy sonriente.

-es cierto… mi madre solo te descubrió…- dijo Shizune.

-bueno ya…- dijo Orochimaru enojado.

-por cierto Naruto… oye le dices a Tenten que la esperaré puntual en el café que quedamos- dijo Deidara

-ah… así que sales con mi compañera- dijo Naruto.

-jejeje bueno… ayer iba corriendo y pues aproveche para invitarla a salir… es una hermosa mujer… no entiendo como no te la quedaste- dijo dándole un codazo.

-bueno ya…Naruto, Hinata se les hará tarde para la escuela- dijo Tsunade.

-hai- dijo Naruto levantándose al igual que Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-bien… este año nuestro plan tiene que salir perfecto… tenemos ya al grupo… solo falta el maestro- una voz decía a un hombre parado serio mirando la escuela.

-así que después de todo este tiempo… por fin nuestro plan entra en marcha…- decía el hombre

-así es…mira… la idea es desprestigiar la escuela para que la cierren… tenemos al grupo 300 y a su lindo maestro de planta y de matemáticas- decía la voz.

-tenemos todo listo para el grupo…pero para el maestro… como podremos tenerlo- decía el hombre.

-sencillo… nuestras investigaciones demuestran que Uzumaki tiene una extraña relación con su alumna Hinata Hyuga- decía sonriendo maléficamente la voz.

-porque me temo que ya tenías bien vigilado al Uzumaki- preguntaba el hombre.

-porque ese idiota me debe muchas y es tiempo de cobrárselas… y que mejor que en su propio terreno- la voz revelaba su rostro.

-después de todo nos la debe- decía el hombre de cabellos rojos –no lo crees así Itachi- decía a la voz.

-jejejeje así es Sasori… así es- sonreía mientras observaba como el rubio se bajaba con la Hyuga y entraban a la escuela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-si te preguntan porque vienes conmigo- decía el rubio a la ojiblanca.

-yo contestaré que porque vivo a un lado de su casa y se ofreció a traerme- decía Hinata

-bien… veo que nos entendemos muy bien- sonreía mientras el seguía caminando hacia su cubículo e Hinata subía las escaleras.

-hola Naru-chan- un voz se escucho detrás el rubio quien abría su cubículo.

-esa voz- nervioso evitaba voltear hacia atrás… pero tomo aire y lo hizo.

-que pasa… así te olvidas de una buena amiga- aquella mujer le hablaba muy sensualmente.

-Ri...Ri…Rin- decía sorprendido.

-hola mi amor- aquella mujer se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso de la mejilla de una manera que hizo estremecer al rubio.

-que… que haces aquí- decía nervioso

-me invitas a pasar- le decía mientras la puerta del cubículo de Naruto se abría.

-no… no hasta que me digas que quieres- el rubio la enfrentaba

-me invitas a pasar- le dijo en un tono frío y serio.

-claro- resignado entro con la mujer al cubículo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hola Hinata… se te ve diferente el día de hoy- una pelirosa la saludaba efusivamente desde su banco.

-Sakura…jejeje porque lo dices- decía nerviosa.

-pues tus caderas se ven diferentes y esa sonrisa nunca se te había visto- decía Ino quien la miraba de arriba abajo.

-como crees- decía Hinata

-vamos… no me digas, por fin lo hiciste con alguien verdad- decía Sakura sorprendida haciendo enrojecer a la Hyuga.

-pero que cosas dices…- apenada se sentaba en su banco.

-vamos no mientas… además me han dicho que has andado muy cariñosa con el maestro de mate… no será que…- le decía Ino.

-basta… no me eh acostado con nadie- grito la Hyuga asustando a las dos chicas.

De pronto Naruto entro sumamente nervioso y preocupado a su salón… solo dijo… no abra clases… tienen libre y se esfumo… así como llego… con él iba una mujer de cabellos castaños, elegante y digamos provocativa.

-vieron al maestro… de seguro es su nueva novia- dijo Ino.

-nueva novia?- pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-hai… dicen que el profesor es un hombre perseguido por las mujeres… por su lado han desfilado muchas- decía Sakura

-no lo creo- decía Hinata un poco seria y molesta.

-es verdad… además los de a lado me han dicho que se le ve muy junto con Tenten y dicen que la vez pasada salió del cubículo muy despeinada- decía Ino.

-ustedes dos son unas arpías chismosas… que nomás andan inventando chismes de todos- se paro molesta y se salió.

-va… y ahora que le hicimos…- decía Sakura sorprendida

-cualquiera diría que está celosa… y que le calaron los comentarios- decía Ino sonriente

-jejeje- sonreía Sakura

-por cierto… supe que saliste está noche con Sasuke… dime te acostaste con él- preguntaba Ino.

-no seas idiota… Sasuke se porto muy bien conmigo… quiere una relación seria… además no soy como tú… una pu…- dijo enojada.

-hey, hey… no te permito me insultes- le reclamaba

-pues deja de decir esas cosas… como dices tú cualquiera diría que te has acostado con cualquiera y que en realidad si eres una pu…- decía con ironía recordando las palabras que menciono de Hinata

-sabes a veces eres insoportable- la rubia moleste se puso de pie y se fue.

Continuara…

**Próximo Capítulo.**  
Naruto: Hinata no…-gritaba  
Rin: jajaja vez la realidad de las cosas… sabías que esto pasaría…- abrazaba al rubio-  
Naruto: suéltame- corría tras Hinata-  
Rin: el plan ha comenzado… jajajajajajaja


	8. Chapter 8

**Demonios que lo eh tenido que hacer de nuevo... U.U... la compu se puso en contra mia... y lo borro... pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo... jajajajajajajajajaja les dejara mucho que pensar... ya se esta escribiendo... jojojojojo **

* * *

**  
Capítulo 8.**  
**Tu eres un maestro, ella una alumna.**

-en primer lugar me dirás que demonios hace aquí- el rubio maestro golpeo el escritorio intentando intimidar a la chica frente a él quien solo sonreía con malicia.

-esa no es la pregunta que quería escuchar mi amor- dijo aún sonriendo.

-lo nuestro termino hace mucho… no te basto con destruir mi relación con Isis, ahora quieres destruir la mía con…- se quedo callado.

-con quien… con esa Hyuga por favor- decía irónicamente mientras se ponía de pie –es una mocosa de preparatoria… te conformas con tan poco- le dijo sensual.

-quizás ella tenga algo que tú no tienes bomboncito- dijo poniéndose de pie y enfrentándola.

-ah sí y que tiene esa estupida que yo no tenga- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-aún no te das cuenta… ella tiene dignidad- le dijo apuntándola con el dedo índice mientras se burlaba.

-me estás diciendo que soy una zo…- decía indignada.

-pues ya que lo planteas así… pues podría resumirlo en-se llevaba la mano a la barbilla- una "chica fácil"- le dijo con malicia Naruto.

-idiota- lo abofeteo.

-jaja ahora te haces la indignada… por favor… te acostaste con mis tres grandes amigos cuando andábamos eso te parece decente- le reclamaba

-cierra la boca- decía sumamente furiosa.

-digo los nombres… ah sí… con mi mejor amigo… como pudiste- le gritaba ahora él.

-jeje pues te diré que Itachi tenía algo que tú no tenías y dudo tengas- le respondió la ofensa.

-mira Rin estoy siendo lo más paciente contigo… que demonios quieres- se sentaba en su silla.

-advertirte eso es todo- decía mientras ella se sentaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-oye amiga tú eres Hinata Hyuga- una voz de un hombre de cabellos rojos le decía a la ojiblanca que caminaba cabizbaja.

-hai- levantaba la mirada al escuchar tú nombre

-bueno… mira mi nombre es Sasori Akasuna y soy maestro de dibujo, muy amigo de Naruto… sabes donde queda su cubículo- preguntaba sonriente

-ah sí… mire se va caminando por todo el pasillo y mire a la derecha al final de él, verá su nombre- dijo comenzaba a seguir su paso.

-gracias pero verá… soy nuevo… me podría acompañar hasta allá- dijo tímido

-claro- dio un suspiro y se encamino con la chica.

-"perfecto… la fase uno ha sido cumplida espero Itachi y Rin hagan la suya" muchas gracias- decía mientras caminaba junto a ella sonriendo misteriosamente.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-sabes que es lo que más me preocupa Kakashi…- el director miraba preocupado al peligris quien solo miraba un libro de biología.

-a que se refiere…- pregunto cerrando el libro.

-no consideras extraño que dos grandes escuelas como la de Konoha Leon y London Institute hayan cerrado de la noche a la mañana- le mostraba unos papeles.

-que quiere decir- preguntaba tomando los papeles.

-desde que abrieron la escuela de Itachi… supongo que- decía mirando sorprendido a Kakashi.

-ah Sarutobi veo que la edad te ha afectado… como deduces tal estupidez- abría de nuevo su libro.

-Kakashi vamos… tú conoces como juega ese insolente de Uchiha desde que entro a la asamblea general de la educación- le comentaba

-que quisiera desprestigiar la zona donde estamos no es nada de cuidado… además no lo pudo hacer- decía pero se detuvo en seco.

-lo vez…- sonreía

-pero como puede ser… entonces en verdad Itachi es quien tuvo que ver con el cierre de esos dos institutos… pero para que querría hacerlo- decía preocupado.

-es sencillo… la región en la que estamos… esta conformada por tres grandes colegios… el nuestro y…- fumaba su pipa que recién encendía.

-los dos que cerraron…- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla –pero con que fin- miraba aún con preocupación.

-vamos Kakashi lo sabes… en la actualidad no es un taboo que la mayoría de las escuelas tenemos nuestras cosas no claras…maestros corruptos, abuso de influencias, abuso de poder… por nombrar una de tantas…-lo miraba con seriedad

-pero eso no quiere decir que…-

-si lo es… todos sabemos que si los tres institutos de la zona caemos el recién abierto de Itachi se llevará el pez gordo- gritaba

-pero que gana él haciendo eso- preguntaba Kakashi.

-no lo vez… lo que el gana desprestigiando escuelas es popularidad…- comentaba mientras le mostraba más papeles.

-que… entonces… Itachi tras la clausura de estás dos escuelas, le hizo un descuento a los alumnos y… - arrojaba los papeles… -debemos de estar con pendiente entonces- miraba preocupado al director.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-solo me falta esta escuela… como disfrutaré… llevarme el crédito- un Itachi sonreía mientras entraba a la sala de maestros.

-si buenos días en que puedo ayudarle- una señorita de cabellos verdes saludaba efusivamente al recién llegado.

-ah buenos días… estoy buscando la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki… supe que es un gran catedrático…- decía sonriente

-ah… el maestro Naruto… claro… mire puede seguir derecho por el pasillo y…- decía sonriente la chica sonrojándose ante la cercanía del Uchiha

-bueno en verdad quería ver si alguien me puede acompañar…-decía un poco provocativo.

-este… jejeje- nerviosa –yo… estoy ocupada… pero la maestra Kurenai… esta disponible- le hablaba a la maestra que comía una ensalada al final de la sala.

-sí- pregunto Kurenai.

-lo que sucede es que le decía a está hermosa y sonriente señorita- le miraba coqueta haciéndola sonrojar –que si alguien me podía acompañar a buscar al maestro Naruto- miraba ahora a Kurenai.

-claro… yo le acompaño- sonriente salía junto al Uchiha.

-maestra disculpe la indiscreción o el atrevimiento- se detenía –pero se que usted es una excelente orientadora…- le sonreía coquetamente.

-bueno estoy soltera… y pues- decía nerviosa.

-me refería a que si le puedo hacer una pregunta- se sonrojaba.

-ah… claro- miraba apenada al Uchiha

-"vamos pedazo de… que quiero terminar esto ya" bueno quería preguntarle que pensaría usted si descubriera que una alumna de 16 años se entiende con un maestro de 23- decía mirando fijamente a la chica.

-a que viene esa pregunta…- la orientadora lo miraba curiosa

-ah pues como verá soy un inspector de zona… y pues hace unos días discutíamos eso en una reunión… así que me gustaría tener la opinión de una maestra que respeta la ética y la literatura y aparte es una buena orientadora con los muchachos- decía coqueto.

-vaya que me hace sonrojar con tanto halago…- decía sonriente –pero le seré sincera… se quien es usted… y si piensa que con su cara de niño bonito, Sr. Uchiha podrá desprestigiar a la escuela en la que trabajo- le señalaba el pecho con el dedo –se equivoca… se las bajezas de las que es capaz alguien como usted…- le reclamaba

-vaya… así que sabes de mí- sonreía irónicamente…-quizás subestime a la mejor maestra de literatura, ética y orientación en todo la región- la miraba sonriente aún

-jejeje crees que un idiota como tú se saldrá con la suya… se que juegas sucio Uchiha… - la maestra le seguía enfrentando.

-hola Kurenai… hola Itachi- Kakashi quien venía pasando saludo a los dos ahí parados discutiendo y siguió caminando leyendo su libro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-bien aquí es…- la ojiblanca… señalaba el cubículo de Naruto.

-gracias… pero no se vaya… y si no está- decía sonriendo el pelirrojo.

Sasori recordando el plan… se adelanto a Hinata quien iba a tocar y dio tres golpes a la puerta rápidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y Rin seguían discutiendo fuertemente cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta.

-"la señal… debe de ser Sasori- pensaba la mujer quien se paraba junto al rubio.

-al abrir esa puerta quiero que salgas y me dejes en paz de una buena vez- le grito –adelante- grito de nuevo

o-o-o-o-o-o

-parece que la puerta está abierta entremos- decía el pelirrojo.

-yo me tengo que retirar… disculpe- Hinata se comenzaba a ir…

-no espere… quizás lo que vengo a hablar con Naruto le interese a usted jovencita- decía sonriente, esa sonrisa fingida que le salía bien.

-bueno- resignada entraba a la habitación.

-Naruto yo te amo- la mujer reconociendo la voz y la puerta abrirse se lanzó sobre el rubio y le dio un beso en los labios.

-profesor Naruto- Sasori sonriente por la realización de su plan…miraba la escena y después a una ojiblanca en un estado de shock.

-Sa…Sasori- el rubio miraba al pelirrojo alejando la chica de sus labios –Hinata… no es lo que tú piensas- el rubio noto las lágrimas de la ojiblanca.

Hinata llorando salió corriendo desesperada por el pasillo mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido la situación…

-Hinata espera…- le gritaba

-jajaja vez la realidad de las cosas, sabías que esto pasaría- lo tomaba del brazo.

-maldita bruja de seguro esto lo haz planeado con este idiota- la aventaba y mirando con odio a Sasori salió tras la ojiblanca quien se miraba correr torpemente por el pasillo.

-el plan por fin ha comenzado… solo espero que Itachi haya hecho su parte-pensaba la mujer mientras se burlaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hinata espera por favor…- el rubio corría tras la ojiblanca que corría a prisa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

A lo lejos Kurenai aún discutía con Itachi cuando este se percato de que nuestras víctimas corrían por el pasillo justamente hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban… era momento de cumplir su parte del plan.

-Hinata por favor detente- el rubio la sostenía del brazo y la giraba hacia él.

-me engaño… me engañaste…- le reprochaba mirándolo con odio

-Hinata eso que viste lo malinterpretaste- le decía suplicante.

-sí claro… y yo fui una tonta al pensar que un maestro se fijaría en una alumna… esa es la realidad usted es un maestro y yo una simple alumna… porque habría de cambiar- comenzaba a soltarse e irse.

-entiende… ella es alguien de mi pasado… yo a la única mujer que quiero a mi lado es…- le decía acariciándole la mejilla.

-no… usted me está engañando- le reprochaba de nuevo quitando la mano del rubio de su mejilla.

-entiéndelo que yo no te engaño… si lo hiciera porque te ayude a salir del infierno que vivías con tu padre- le ponía la mano de nuevo en la mejilla y la acercaba a él.

-es peligroso… es la escuela- nerviosa intentaba alejarse pero no lo lograba.

-no me importa…- la beso y la chica correspondió al beso.

-Naru…Naruto… pero que significa esto- una voz provenía de detrás del rubio.

Naruto e Hinata se separaron y al voltear se encontraron con Tsunade quien los miraba con enojo.

-ma… madre…- el rubio la miraba mientras se ponía delante de la chica.

-hijo… entren- señalaba al cubículo que decía Tsunade.

-un cubículo con tu nombre…- decía angustiado

-entra AHORA- grito mientras abría la puerta del lugar…

Los tres entraron ante una mirada frustrada de Itachi quien rápidamente salió del lugar sabiendo que su plan había sido derrumbado por una mujer que salió de la nada… justo cuando las cosas saldrían como lo planeo.

-maldita mujer…-caminaba rápidamente seguido de sus secuaces quienes al recibir la señal del moreno de que todo fallo salieron a prisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-bien antes de pasar al momento que quiero- decía calmaba mientras se sentaba en su silla –responderé a sus preguntas, estoy aquí porque soy la nueva maestra de orientación educativa…- sonreía mirando a los dos nerviosos frente a ella.

-jejeje que buena noticia- decía nervioso el rubio.

-bueno y ahora- se ponía de pie sonriendo y mirando muy feliz a los dos chicos.

-QUE CARAJOS PIENSAS QUE HACES BESANDOTE CON UNA ALUMNA EN EL MALDITO PASILLO…-le gritaba sumamente fuerte y furiosa mientras le golpeaba la cabeza.

-madre… puedo explicarlo- decía nervioso mientras esquivaba los golpes de la enfurecida mujer.

-no saldrán de aquí hasta que reciba una buena explicación a todo esto…- gritaba mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta –así nos quedemos varios días aquí… y claro si es que sobreviven… porque les juro que me van a escuchar….- caminaba casi matando al piso con sus pisadas y sentándose bruscamente en su silla.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-mmm hola Kurenai…. Hola Itachi…- un peligris pensaba mientras estaba sentado en su silla –Ita… Itachi- se paraba sorprendido y salía del lugar a toda prisa.

-no te preocupes… ese bastardo se fue- Kurenai detenía a Kakashi. –y llevaba mucha prisa… porque me temo que tú me ocultas algo- lo miraba seria.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

**LAMENTO DEMASIADO EL RETRASO PERO ES QUE ESTABA EN EXAMENES... U.U **

**Capítulo 9**  
**Los problemas para el maestro, el nuevo director.**

Kurenai duro un buen tiempo hablando con Kakashi cuando Kin la secretaria de dirección entro sumamente agitada pidiendo la presencia de la maestra en la dirección

-bien que pasa- Kurenai preguntaba mientras miraba curiosa la entrada de la dirección

-pase- contesto nerviosa

Adentro la silla del director miraba hacia fuera dándole la espalda a la recién llegada.

-que sucede Sarutobi- dijo sonriente y preocupada

-Sarutobi?- se escucho burlón –que te hace pensar que soy Sarutobi- se escucho

-quien eres- preguntaba nerviosa

-el nuevo director eso soy- decía arrogante

-nuevo director… pero que estupideces dices- replicaba que le diera la cara

La silla se giro para mostrarle a un chico de unos 18 años, cabellos castaños con un toque rojizo a la luz, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello pero un poco más claro

-Ed… Ed Delvi- se presentaba el chico

-vamos un niñato como tú no puede ser el director… mírate… tienes 18 años- se burlaba la mujer –ya dime donde está Sarutobi- preguntaba

-ese viejo está en una cama de hospital… un infarto estuvo a punto de matarlo- decía frío con un toque de arrogancia y crueldad que molestaban a la mujer

-que… como que un infarto- lo miraba sorprendida

-sí… al parecer vio algo que lo hizo caer en tal enfermedad que se yo- se burlaba –conoces al catedrático Naruto Uzumaki- preguntaba cambiando de tema

-sí lo conozco- decía enojada tras la actitud del chico

-quiero que le llames…- le ordenaba

-oye pero yo no soy tú criada… si quieres hablarle búscalo tú- respondió molesta

-mmm pensaba que tenía una buena maestra de historia… pero veo que tendré que buscar a otra- decía llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-oye eso es chantaje… va contra la moral del instituto- se enojaba más

-sí… definitivamente… necesito otra maestra- volteaba su silla

-esta bien… esta bien- molesta salió de la oficina

-Naruto Uzumaki un caso muy interesante- sonreía malicioso –pero la que más me llama la atención es esa chica que tiene buenas calificaciones en todo- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla –como se llamaba- daba un salto –a ya se… Hinata Hyuga- sonriendo –interesante-

o-o-o-o-o

-pero madre… te eh explicado todo… esta chica es a quien yo quiero- gritaba exaltado el rubio

-con todo el respeto que te mereces- miraba a Hinata –por favor Naruto… es una niña, una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace… vela bien- le reprendía.

-con todo el respeto madre- le reprochaba –pero creo que soy mayor para tomar mis decisiones- le gritaba

-profesor- Hinata intentaba calmarlo pero no lo podía hacer… aquel rubio peleaba con su madre por ella…

-pero que falta de respeto- indignada

-falta de respeto- decía irónico Naruto –entonces lo que estas haciendo tú es una maravilla- cruzaba los brazos.

-a que te refieres con eso- enojaba golpeaba el escritorio

-que la que falta el respeto aquí eres tú… llamando chiquilla a esta chica- le tomaba la mano a Hinata

-Naruto- se llevaba la mano a la cabeza

-creo… creo que me retiro- Hinata salía

-no… tú te quedas- grito Naruto mirando desafiante a su madre

-creo que es mejor que hablen en privado y como dos personas civilizadas- decía Hinata nerviosa.

-vaya… después de todo la mocosa es sensata- decía Tsunade irónica

-madre no te permito que- le gritaba

-calma… los dejo- Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer cosa que la sorprendió y salió.

o-o-o-o-o

-Hinata… sabes donde está su profesor de matemáticas- preguntaba Kurenai a la chica que salía del cubículo.

-está aquí dentro arreglando unos asuntos con su madre- dijo Hinata para desaparecer tan rápido que Kurenai se quedo con la palabra en la boca

-su madre- se acercaba a la puerta para escuchar

o-o-o-o-o

-eres el idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas que son idiotas en el mundo- una chica le reclamaba a un moreno que conducía

-demonios Rin eres más molesta que mi hermano pequeño- dijo el hombre molesto

-pero al menos tú hermano pequeño no es un idiota- le dijo enojada

-repite eso- torcía el volante moviendo al auto violentamente estrellándola contra la ventana

-oye… eres idiota hasta para manejar… ya lo decía yo- se burlaba la mujer

-Sasori… puedes por favor estrangularla- gritaba molesto hacia el asiento trasero –Sasori?- gritaba confundido –Sasori?-

o-o-o-o-o

-degenerado, pervertido- una bolsa rebotaba en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-vieja bruja… déjeme- se intentaba cubrir

-faltaba más… un pervertido… te diviertes acosando a nuestra hijas- la mujer seguía atacándolo cuando fue escuchada por otra mujer

-pervertido?, acoso a hijas?- analizaba las palabras para después lanzarse al ataque contra el pelirrojo

-mamá… que hice para merecer esto- el pelirrojo se quejaba mientras más mujeres se acercaban a golpearlo –ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritó mientras los golpes se incrementaban

**Flashback.**

-mira nada más que bombón tan sabroso - decía Itachi a una muchacha que salía de la escuela

-cállate Itachi- gritaba el pelirrojo

-mira nada más del cielo los ángeles caen como grupos- decía mientras más chicas salían de la entrada

-con un carajo… eso es acoso sexual- el pelirrojo intentaba callar de nuevo al moreno

De pronto se ve como una de las chicas se acercaba a una mujer de aspecto grande y un poco robusta a decirle algo al oído, inmediatamente la mujer puso un rostro de odio y camino a toda prisa hacia ellos

-ves Itachi… te lo dije- el pelirrojo le hablaba al moreno –Itachi?... Itachi?- decía al voltear y no ver a nadie-

**Fin Flashback.**

-Sasori pero que demonios te paso- el moreno se bajaba del carro al ver a un pelirrojo lleno de moretones, sangre y quejándose.

-nada…- decía con sarcasmo

o-o-o-o-o

-no Naruto… entiéndelo…- le grito más molesta Tsunade

-pero madre… a ti que te importan mis relaciones… la chica no se casará contigo- le reprochaba

-que… ya piensas en matrimonio- de nuevo molesta golpeaba el escritorio

-no… es solo que pienso que estás llevando las cosas al extremo- le grito.

-y vaya que sí… o es que la gran orientadora… la mejor en el ramo no le dirá a su hijo que se caso con su padre aún siendo mucho menor… ya lo olvidaste Tsunade- Kurenai quien había estado escuchando tras la puerta entro.

-Yuhi Kurenai…-Tsunade la miraba asustada

-así que después de todo pensabas reprenderme por algo que tú de igual manera cometiste- el rubio le reclamaba a su madre

-Naruto- apenaba miraba a su hijo –son cosas muy distintas- decía algo preocupada

-entonces consideras que haberte casado con papá fue un grave error- le decía triste –es así… te arrepientes de haberte casado con él tan chica…- comenzaba a quebrarse su voz.

-no Naruto… yo ame y sigo amando a tú padre intensamente… desde el momento en que nos casamos- intentaba abrazarlo –es solo que tú eres mi pequeño- le decía cariñosamente –y no me gustaría verte sufrir por una chica como ella- dijo finalmente.

-perdonen que interrumpa su conversación pero me imagino que ya habrás tenido el placer de conocer a nuestro nuevo señor director- Kurenai decía con sarcasmo a Tsunade.

-claro… el fue quien me contrató- dijo sonriendo fingidamente.

-bueno… la cosa es que te busca- señalaba a Naruto –quiere hablar contigo- dijo para después salir.

Naruto comenzaba a salir cuando fue detenido por su madre de nuevo.

-hijo… solo te pido que lo reflexiones… piensa ella tiene 17 años y el amor es un sentimiento cruel… en algún momento ella se enamorará de alguien de su edad y la cosas se pondrán muy feas- le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa de madre que él rubio agradeció con un te quiero en silencio.

Naruto sabía que a pesar de la discusión su madre tenía un poco de razón… ella apenas comenzaba a vivir su juventud… serio entró a la dirección donde su sorpresa fue enorme.

-espera un segundo… tú…un mocoso eres el director- dijo sumamente sorprendido.

-espera un segundo… tú… eres el idiota que da matemáticas- dijo enojado y sonriendo irónicamente.

-oye… serás el director pero no se te vuelva ocurrir hablarme así- dijo ahora enojado el rubio.

-oye… tú eres un maestro así que no te ocurra amenazarme porque quien pierde eres tú- se burlaba de nuevo mirando al encolerizado maestro.

-con un demonio… lo que digo piensas decirlo tú también- dijo el rubio rojo del coraje.

-con un demonio… que palabra de soy el director no entiendes- Ed ahora lo miraba divertido.

-mira un mocoso como tú no puede ser quien tenga en sus manos la dirección de una escuela como lo es está, el idiota que te contrató de seguro es más idiota que tú- dijo enojado sentándose en la silla frente a él.

-bien… solo esperemos a Hinata Hyuga…- este nombre lo dijo en un tono muy sensual y pícaro… haciendo poner más enojado al rubio.

-Hinata… que pinta ella aquí- preguntaba celoso el rubio

-ah… ella… pues es una chica muy interesante… quiero conocerla… además de que es muy inteligente- el chico la describía como si fuera su pareja cosa que hizo enfurecer a Naruto más.

-pero Sr. Director un funcionario como usted no puede tener relaciones sentimentales con una alumna- decía más y más celoso

-y?... no hay ninguna cláusula en el reglamento que lo prohíba… además es de mi edad… o es que acaso usted tiene una relación con esa chica y está celoso- dijo inconscientemente e irónico.

-"demonios… fui tan obvio… lo sabe" que dice-

-jajaja nada… solo fue una estupida deducción…- sonreía mientras alguien tocaba a su puerta –ah… ya la tenemos aquí- dijo dando la orden de pasar.

Hinata Hyuga entraba a la dirección… se sonrojo un poco al ver al director que un movimiento fugaz la recibió con un beso en la mano… de repente se le quedo mirando a los ojos y…

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**El regreso de Mi Maestro… jejejeje después de un tiempo se pésima inspiración.**

_**Capítulo 10**_

**Flashback.**

Hinata Hyuga entraba a la dirección… se sonrojo un poco al ver al director que un movimiento fugaz la recibió con un beso en la mano… de repente se le quedo mirando a los ojos y…

**Fin Flashback.**

–Como te atreves – le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo estrellarse contra el escritorio, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

–Hinata pero que haz hecho – Naruto decía asombrado aunque por dentro estaba realmente orgulloso

–Eh venido ha hablar con el director no a que me besarán la mano – dijo con una venita en la frente.

–Eto… él es el director –dijo Naruto sobándose la nuca.

– ¿El director? – dijo sumamente roja y apunto del desmayo –pero… pero –

–No se preocupe creo que fue un mal entendido –dijo sobándose la mejilla –"carajo duele demasiado" – pensaba

–Lo siento mucho – dijo demasiado apenada la Hyuga.

–Maestro me puede dejar a solas con Hinata, tengo que hacerle algunas propuestas – dijo algo seductor causando un nuevo ataque de celos al rubio.

–Ha...Hai – dijo rabioso mientras salía del despacho.

-o-o-

–Papá – decía un hombre de cabellos negros

–Hijo –contestó el anciano que miraba la tele.

–Papá – dijo de nuevo.

–Hijo –de nuevo respondió el anciano.

–Papá –dijo un poco desesperado.

–Hijo – respondió de nuevo.

–Con un maldito carajo – se quejo el moreno –se supone que debes de responder mande – se pasaba una mano por el cabello con desesperación.

–Entonces mande – hizo una pausa –hijo –enfatizo esta última palabra sonriendo.

–Recuerdas que Tsunade dijo que debías de hacer la comida tú, verdad – le decía algo preocupado.

–La comida yo – dijo sorprendido –no se supone que la ibas a hacer tú –

–Noooooo –gritó furioso –la ibas a hacer tú, tengo pruebas donde Tsunade te lo dice a ti – sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo.

-Jejeje Yo – sonrió nerviosamente

–Oye tío Orochimaru tú serpiente anaconda que tienes el patio esta atacando a un hombre de lentes que te buscaba- dijo Temari apareciendo en la sala.

–Mmm anaconda, hombre de lentes- se llevaba la mano a la barbilla –de casualidad el hombre de lentes no traía el cabello gris- pregunto.

–Sí – respondió fastidiada

–Kabuto debo salvarte – grito desesperado

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se escucho un grito sumamente fuerte por toda la casa alertando a los tres en la sala.

–Shizune que te pasa – Temari miraba asustada a su hermana que se encontraba en la sala completamente desnuda.

–Shi…Shi…Shizune – respondió el abuelo mientras comenzaba a convulsionar y a sangrar por la nariz

–Vaya sobrina veo que tienes unas – decía Orochimaru con cara de pervertido

–Familia ya llegue – Genma arriba a la sala –Hermanita – miraba pícaro a la morena.

–Comprendo que siempre eh sido muy hermosa y todo eso, pero que carajos me ven – dijo furiosa

–Shizune es que estás desnuda – dijo Temari mientras corría a tapar a su hermana.

–Desnuda yo? – bajaba tranquilamente la mirada hacia su cuerpo

–Hola vecinos – Hiashi Hyuga entraba por la puerta de la sala –han visto a mi hija Hina… – un enorme torrente de sangre en la nariz le atacó para después caer desmayado arriba del inconsciente abuelo.

Cuando Deidara bajo a ver porque había tanto escándalo en la sala se topo con una situación no muy agradable, Shizune cubierta con la cortina de la sala golpeaba su tío Orochimaru, Genma estaba muerto de la risa en uno de los sillones, el abuelo parecía que sufría de un ataque cardíaco y Temari ayudaba a levantarse a Hiashi Hyuga quien al ver como la cortina sobre Shizune se desvanecía de nuevo caía desmayado por cuarta vez.

-o-o-

–Hyuga Hinata te puedo llamar solo Hinata verdad – el director miraba sonriente a la ojiblanca.

–Yo no se si – decía apenada.

–Bueno Hinata se que eres muy inteligente y tienes buenos promedios, así que estoy tratando de hacer un nuevo plan de trabajo y necesito de tú ayuda – se acercaba a la chica muy seductoramente

–A que se refiere – intentaba alejarse de la cercanía del castaño.

–Ed Delvi que demonios crees que estás haciendo sentado en esa silla y actuando como el director – un hombre de cabellos dorados irrumpía en la dirección.

–Hibitaru – dijo sorprendido y sumamente nervioso.

–Sabes que odio cuando juegas a esas estupideces de suplantarme en cualquier cosa que hago –

–Así que usted no es el director – Hinata con un tic en el ojo miraba al castaño.

–Ese mocoso insolente el director de esta escuela – Hibitaru comenzaba a reírse a carcajada abierta –por favor, ese es solo mi malcriado sobrino que se anexará a clases a partir de mañana –

–"Bueno apreciaba mi vida" – pensaba mientras veía a la Hyuga ponerse roja del coraje e imaginaba lo que la pasaría con Kurenai y Naruto, si valoraba su vida era mejor desparecer del instituto cuanto antes.

-o-o-

–Es imposible que un mocoso de 18 años sea el director de esta escuela – Naruto hablaba con Kin.

–A que te refieres, el señor Hibitaru tiene como 30 años – se burlaba del rubio

–Hibitaru? – le miraba dudoso –no se supone que el director se llama Ed Delvi –

–Ah ese es el malcriado de su sobrino – seguía riendo –tú crees ese niñato de 18 años me estaba coqueteando – miraba el cambio de rostros en el rubio –Naruto estas bien –

–Perfectamente – dijo con sarcasmo –es solo que tengo algo que hacer – azotando la puerta de la recepción dejaba a una confundida Kin.

-o-o-

–No tenías porque comentarle esas cosas a mi hijo Kurenai – Tsunade miraba furiosa a la maestra de historia

–Y que querías que hiciera – le reprocho –que permitiera que la arruinarás la vida a tú hijo –

–Yo no pretendo arruinarle la vida a nadie – Tsunade estaba al borde de la histeria –simplemente trato de ver que es lo mejor para mi hijo –

–Bueno en eso tienes mucha razón – sonrió –por cierto que apático resulto ser ese tal Ed Delvi el director, un niñato malcriado de 18 años – cruzó los brazos.

–Pero que estás diciendo Kurenai – se burlaba de ella –si el director es de tú edad, el Sr. Hibitaru Amayaki –

–Espera un segundo – un aura asesina comenzó a rodear a la mujer –me estas diciendo que fui engañada por un niñato de 18 –

–Por lo que veo sí – miraba confundida a la mujer.

-o-o-

–Jeje que te sucede Hinata-chan – Ed sumamente nervioso miraba a la ojiblanca quererlo asesinar con la mirada

–Bueno iré a recepción a checar algunas cosas no tardaré – Hibitaru se preparaba para salir.

–Yo te acompaño – dijo inmediatamente para salirse con el director.

–Claro no hay problema – dijo el hombre.

–Carajo – dijo al momento de salir y ver a dos personajes con un aura asesina a su alrededor esperándolo y cuando quiso huir hacia dentro de la dirección otra aura le esperaba.

–Sucede algo Ed – Hibitaru miraba como su sobrino sudaba a mil y el nerviosismo lo hacía temblar.

–Dile a mamá que llegaré muy pero muy tarde hoy a casa – dijo resignado.

-o-o-


End file.
